Cooties
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: As a child, many people have good memories. Well, so does the SVU gang! And sometimes they get hell! E/O fluff all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Cooties 

Ch.1

Just to let you know, they are all about 10 or 11 years old. It's absolutely ALL of the Law and Order SVU gang? Enjoy and review!

"Wanna play a game?" 10 year old Kathy asked 11 year old Elliot Stabler. His eyes widened as she and Dani Beck stared at the little boy. He dragged his feet as he kicked the mulch. "What kind of game?" he asked curiously. "My sister taught it to me. It's called Cooties." Dani smiled at him. "How do you play?" he cocked his head, standing up from the swing. The two girls grinned evily at him. "Oh Elliot, we have the cooties!" they both harmonized and made kissing faces. His eyes bugged out and he screamed as he ran. He heard giggling behind him as they chased after him. He jogged past Fin and John, who were hanging upside down from the monkey bars. "Kathy and Dani have the cooties! Run for your life!" The two boys looked at Elliot, and then at eachother, and joined him in running. "We're gonna get you Stabler!" they squealed. The three boys grabbed a branch and nimbly jumped onto it. "NEVER!" they yelled as the girls walked around the tree like lionesses circling their prey.

Olivia Benson got out of her mother, Serena's, car. "Bye mom." she waved sweetly. Her mother half-smiled. "Have fun, kid." she sighed as she drove away. Her mother had vowed to quit drinking since she started a new school, and even though Olivia had seen her sneak drinks of liquor now and then, its was nice she was trying. She walked into the school and met the teacher. "Hi sweetheart. Just put your backpack in your locker and go join the rest of the kids in the playground." Olivia thanked her, put her coat and backpack away, and ran out to join all the other kids. As soon as she got there, a boy seeming about a year older than her almost knocked her down. "Hey watch it!" she yelled as she stumbled to the ground. The boy turned around, looking over with big crystal blue eyes. He grinned shyly and walked over, helping her up. "Sorry. I'm running away from some girls with cooties." Olivia giggled. "You do know that's not real, right?" she asked. He shrugged. "It's fun.....I'm Elliot Stabler. You new here?" She nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Olivia...Olivia Benson."

"Hey guys!" Fin and John came up to Elliot. They had dodged the girls who thought they had made a break for it in the baseball field. "This is Olivia. She's new here. This is John and Fin." She smiled and waved. "She's cute." Fin arched an eyebrow as she giggled and blushed. "Women may be evil, but you seem normal." John sighed. "Uhhh....thanks I think." They showed Olivia around the playground while quietly Elliot studied her. She had ripped jeans, with red Converse with black laces and a black t-shirt with a red star on it. She had dark brown hair, and had chocolate eyes. She was cute. He grinned everytime she looked at him. When Fin and John led her to the slide, suddenly, Elliot felt someone tackle him to ground. "Ha! Now you have cooties!" Dani giggled as she hugged him. Oh yeah, the game.

"Ew! Cooties!" Kathy smiled and then looked over at Fin and John. "Hey, who's that girl?" she asked, pointing. Elliot dusted himself and got up. "Olivia Benson. She's new here." Dani exchanged a look with Kathy and Elliot watched as the two walked over and hugged Olivia by surprise and giggled. "Ha! You have cooties!" they squealed and ran away. He rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't have the cooties anymore." he sighed as he walked over to Olivia. "Yeah, but now I have your disease." Olivia replied softly. "Well, you can give it to me. I don't mind." Olivia looked over. "How can I give it to you?" she asked. His smile widened. "You gotta kiss me." Olivia's eyes suddenly turned angry and she pushed him to the ground. "Why would I kiss you?" she asked as she walked over to Fin and John, who were stifling a laugh towards Elliot. "If you want the disease...." he sighed, turning. He heard an aggravated groan come from Olivia and then her pulling his arm. "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last boy on Earth." She darted off with a frown on her face. "Uhhh...she didn't have to kiss you, you know?"  
Fin asked as he helped Elliot up. Elliot grinned with hearts in his eyes. "I know." he replied.

Olivia was rocking back and forth on her swing as Elliot came over. "Sorry Liv." he automatically apologized. "It's ok....wait what did you call me?" He looked over. "Oh, I didn't mean to call you that." he sighed, feeling like more of an idiot. "No, no....I like it." she smiled at him. "Hey, don't I get a nickname?" he replied with eagerness in his eyes. "Sure, El....oh there it is!" They laughed with eachother. As they looked into eachothers eyes, something just clicked. They both knew they were going to be friends forever. Without even knowing what he was doing, Elliot reached for Olivia's hand. And surprisingly, she squeezed it back. They almost thought they were the only ones there in the playground until someone cleared their throat. They looked over to see Mrs. Betten, their teacher smiling at them. "Children, its time to go inside now." They stood up, and Olivia didn't let go of Elliot's hand until they caught up with the group. Fin nudged Elliot playfully as Munch rolled his eyes and Dani and Kathy felt a pang of jealousy.

To Elliot's and Olivia's pleasant surprise, they got to sit next to eachother and on top of that, their teacher wanted Elliot to show her around the school, so they both walked out hand in hand. "These are the bathrooms, and water fountain." Olivia stopped him. "Ok. I'm not 3. I had these things at my old school, and are you just stalling?" He grinned at her, knowing he was caught. She rolled her eyes and playfully jumped on his shoulders. Surprisingly, he pulled her up easily and gave her a piggyback ride for the rest of the way. They finally finished at lunchtime and were giggling and talking as they ate. Then when they went outside for lunch recess, they rested against an oak tree. Olivia rested her chin on Elliot's head. "El?" she whispered. He looked up. "Are we gonna be friends forever?" she asked innocently. He grinned. "Best friends. Forever." He held her hand and they continued talking, never taking eachothers eyes off the other.

**Aww...well thats cute! E/O fluff right? What do you guys think? Yeah I got the idea from serenityrave14's story Childhood Notes! Sorry girl hope you don't mind! I thought it would be a good idea to put Dani in there too just incase you guys feel like letting off some I Hate Dani steam! :P And yeah, they're even pwned in child form!!! ^^ It gets better!**

**Review guys please!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	2. Chapter 2

Cooties

Ch.2

The whole SVU gang is either 10 or 11 years old! Including Dani and Kathy! And also, forgot to mention this, one a little older guy, and I think you guys know who! :) 

Olivia sat down at her desk, writing for free time in L.A class. Elliot slid into the seat next to her. "Whatcha writing about?" he whispered. She smiled. "Nothing much." Right under her pencil, he pulled the paper out from under. "Wait El!" she hissed, trying to get the paper away from him. He opened his mouth to read it, but nothing came out as he read to himself:

There was nothing at first,

and soon I met your eyes

and you made me sprout wings

and fly away. You picked me

up when I was down. You

helped me reach the stars.

You told me the sky wasn't

the limit. You made me smile

when I had no reason to.

You caught me when I almost fell.

You are my voice, my heart, my

best friend. You believe in me even

when I forget to believe in myself.

My life is complete with you. I never

want you to leave my side, and I hope

you never do. I was blessed when I met

you. I love you...and always will.

Elliot was very quiet for a while until he looked up and stared into her eyes. She was blushing deeply and looking down. He chuckled and lifted her face. "Really?" he softly replied. She smiled and nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. He hugged her tightly, and she closed her eyes, feeling his warm arms. "I...wanted to give it to you for your birthday." she smiled. "Well, then I guess this is an early Christmas present." he giggled and folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Thanks." he winked at her. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "You know, you're a really good poet....er." She quietly stifled a laugh and finally looked into his eyes. They were glittering and they looked amazing to her. She was never going to forget those eyes. No matter what.

School was over, and Elliot and Olivia were getting their backpacks and walking out of the classroom. He smiled at her as John and Fin joined them in walking. "You know, Baby-girl, you're gonna be sticking around with us for a while." Fin grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She put a hand to his cheek. "I wouldn't mind that Fin. You guys are fun." They all quietly laughed to themselves while Dani and Kathy stared behind glaring at Olivia. "You think I should trip her?" Dani whispered. Kathy smiled evily and nodded. So Dani got up and whistled and stuck a leg out, just in time for Olivia to stumble over. But just as she was, he caught her when she almost fell to the ground. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

The two girls only grew with jealousy even more as Elliot blushed and grinned at her. Fin and John whistled and they quickly let go of eachother. Elliot went up to his mother and hugged her, and noticed Olivia standing by the corner, waiting. He took Olivia's hand. "Where's your mom?" he asked. "Oh....she'll come." she assured him. He got a little worried and took her to his mother. "Mom, this is Olivia, my new best friend." Elliot's mother smiled warmly at Olivia. "Nice to meet you." Olivia greeted. "Why don't you come over and we'll call your mom?" his mother asked as she put her hand on Olivia's shoulder. The child only nodded and followed them to their car. Elliot slipped his hand in Olivia's and she smiled at him. When they got home, Elliot immediately took Olivia to his room. "This is my room." He smiled softly as he pointed to many things, still holding her hand. They sat on his bed and talked. Suddenly, his mother came in. "Olivia, I tried to call your mother, but there was no answer. Just stay here and later I'll call her again. She might be caught up in work." Olivia sighed. "Or caught up in the bar." she thought to herself. She felt a small squeeze from Elliot's reassuring hand.

Thinking of what Olivia would come home to scared the crap out of her, and she felt tears come to her eyes. Elliot looked over and hugged her. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry. She shook her head. "Nothing." He smirked. "See? I've only known you for a while and I know you mean something." She half-smiled and sighed. "What is it?" he asked again. She was silent again and looked out his window. "Tell me." he whispered. She licked her lips, and her throat was dry. "El....my mother drinks...a lot." she rasped. "And....if she gets too drunk....she hits me." Now she was gasping and crying hard. Elliot gathered her in his arms and held her tightly, trying not to cry himself. "Liv, how long had this happened?" he whispered against her ear. "Ever since I was 4." she replied, choking out in sobs. "That's only because I'm a burden." He rubbed her back. "That's not true. You could never be a burden to anyone. Especially me."

**Awww...is that cute or what?! Olivia is definitely not a burden and absolutely not one to Elliot. He so loves her. And anyone watch P.C? How many of you freaked out from the redhead's....action and what she said to Olivia? All I can say: I KNEW IT! And if that lesbian knew it, I'm pretty sure its obvious! Yeah...well review please and enjoy! And by the way, I already have the third chapter on but I gotta get at least 15 reviews! ^^**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	3. Chapter 3

Cooties 

Ch.3

**By the way, a new person comes but the introduction is a little complicated! So just ask if you have questions about ANY of my stories! Don't be shy!**

Elliot nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "I promise, she'll never hurt you again, Liv." He heard soft cries from her and then her head come up. "No El, please. You can't tell anyone..." He put an arm around her shoulders again and rubbed her arm. She smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder. As soon as he closed the door, he quickly took her hand and went over to the closet. "I have a room when I get upset. Come on." He moved a few board games, and a bin stuffed with cars and trucks and Olivia saw a square door in the floor. "El, what's that?" she asked quietly, wiping away her tears. "I don't know. I found it when we moved here. Dad said I should explore...so I did." She smirked at him and her eyes widened in curiousity as Elliot pulled open the door. They climbed down some steps and Elliot searched for a light. When the brightness clouded the room, Olivia was met with his glittering eyes and sparkling smile.

Olivia looked down and smiled, not sure why she was acting so nervous around him. She sat down on the small chair that stood there, and he quickly sat down right beside her, since the chair was actually large enough for both of them to sit there. She felt herself getting hot and her cheeks staining red, but Elliot only made it worse when he put his arm around her. "Want some Chips Ahoy?" he laughed as he looked at her. She quickly nodded, happy to get away from him so she could calm herself down. She fanned her face as he rummaged through a closet. "Awww....there's only one cookie left. My mom will kill me if she finds out I've been taking cookies this week." He looked down at the cookie, and she could almost hear his stomach growl. He grinned as he handed the cookie to her. She was hungry, but she didn't want him to starve while she ate. So she broke it in half, giving the bigger piece to him. He grinned and quickly switched the pieces with her, exchanging a wink with her. She looked down and quietly munched on her cookie, half-smiling. Then something hit her. She looked back up and noticed Elliot was staring intently at her, like she was his most prized possesion. She turned a little pink. "What?" she asked, finally dropping the bit of cookie into her mouth. He grinned back. "Nothing you don't already know." She wasn't sure what he meant by that but she smiled anyway.

From downstairs, they both heard a knock on the door. "Awesome, its Donny!" Elliot yelled as he grabbed Olivia's hand. "Who's Donny, El?" she replied, trying to look at him as he closed the door, moved the bin over and sprinted down the stairs. Olivia looked forward as Elliot opened the door and saw a tall, older boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He could have been at least 19 or maybe even 20, but Olivia simply smiled at him. "Elliot! How you doing?" He high fived the little boy. "Yeah, Don! I almost forgot about today's session!" Don lifted up his backpack. "Well, don't worry. I came prepared." He instantly noticed Olivia. "Hello, gorgeous." he greeted sweetly and Olivia giggled and blushed. "Who's your girl?" Don whispered to Elliot. Elliot playfully pushed him and turned a little red. "She's not my girl....we're best friends. And 'Gorgeous' is actually named Olivia." She acknowledged him with a small wave and Don's eyes sparkled. "Liv, this is Don Cragen. He's my 'big brother' from next door." It was Olivia's turn to be confused. Don shook his head and sighed, still smiling. "No, no. It's a program for my college and I tutor this little guy." he explained as he ruffled Elliot's hair. He looked at Olivia again. "You're a new girl, aren't you? I've never seen you before. And if you want, you can join us." Olivia smiled and nodded, following them upstairs.

Don brought out a history book and opened it. "Alright, after the Civil War ended, what was the speech that Lincoln gave?" Elliot immediately spoke up. "The Gettysburg Address!" Don smiled at him. "Nice one." He continued to ask questions, and Elliot answered them right away. Then he moved on to Math. "Olivia, you know you can join him anytime you want." he smiled warmly at her. Olivia smiled back. Don had a certain father quality to him, she was already comfortable with him, and she didn't even know him that well at all. She could already tell if he needed to, he would protect her, the same for Elliot. She joined them, and they all laughed when Elliot and Olivia both said the same answers at the same time. "Jinx!" they both said again, and continued to laugh. When he was finally finished, Don gathered his things and put them in his pack. "See you later, brother. And nice to meet you beautiful." he winked at Olivia. Elliot called after him. "Her name is Olivia!" He looked back at her, continuing his stare from a while ago. "El, whats with the intensive staring?" she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged again. "Like I said, nothing you shouldn't already know yourself."

They sat down on the floor, and decided to play Monopoly. Olivia wasn't a whiz at board games, but she knew how to play them, yet not as well as Elliot. "God, El! You cheated!" she threw her piece. "How can I cheat at Monopoly?" he laughed as he went to retrieve the piece behind her. "I don't know! You're just a cheater!" Without her knowing, he tackled her from behind. "Oh, I'll give you a cheater, Liv!" he giggled as he began tickling her to death. Olivia squealed and attempted to break free as Elliot tickled right where she was extremely ticklish. Her belly. "No! El, STOP!" she screamed playfully as she tried to get away. He tickled her to the ground, making her laugh so hard, she thought she was gonna cry. "Say uncle!" he giggled. Then her eyes narrowed and she used all of her strength to flip him over. "Never." she whispered, moving to tickle him. Before he even began to scream and laugh, there was a slam of the door. Elliot's eyes widened and he quickly pushed Olivia off. "Come here." he hissed as he grabbed her hand to hide in the hidden room. He pushed her down into it. "El, what-" He put a finger to her lips. "Don't talk and be silent until I say its ok." She did as she was told, and leaned against the wall, almost not breathing. "Elliot!" a gruff voice bellowed.

**Uh oh. Who's home? No its not his mother. But you guys should probably guess easily. I mean who else would yell at Elliot like that. Hopefully nothing happens. Hehe. I know I'm so mean trying to ruin it for you! Love all of you guys and hope I'm not getting anyone pissed for not writing anything recently! Love you all and please REVIEW!!!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	4. Chapter 4

Cooties

Ch.4

"Elliot! Get your ass down here!" his father screamed again. "Don't move, Liv!" Olivia listened as he closed the door and moved the boxes over. "Why the hell don't I still hear footsteps?!" he screamed again. "Coming, Dad!" he called as he clambered down the steps. Olivia's ear pressed against the wall, hoping to hear their conversation.

"What is this?" his father asked.

"What's what?" Elliot replied.

"That spot on the rug?! Where did it come from?"

Olivia was a little confused, not sure what he was talking about.

"Ohh...yesterday...I-I spilled grape juice on it and...."

A loud smack pounded against her eardrum and a cry of pain came from Elliot.

"You smug little idiot! This isn't the Taj Mahal! Go clean it up!"

Olivia heard Elliot's rapid breathing and slight whimpering as his footsteps faded towards the kitchen. She took in a deep breath, straining not to bust through the door and go in to kick Elliot's bastard dad's ass for touching him. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry for her best friend. Then when the footsteps came back into the room, she heard another loud smack, only it was a simple push for Elliot to go to the ground. "Now clean this up before I get back, or your ass is as good as gone!" his father screamed as he turned around and slammed the front door. With all of her strength, she pushed the door hard enough for the boxes to move and for her to scramble out. She bolted down the stairs and saw Elliot cleaning up the mess with some Resolve and a paper towel. He looked up at her and she saw the red mark across his cheek and the imprints of a hand on his shirt. There were tear streaks on his face and by the way his face scrunched up as he stared at her, he was frustrated and angry.

She didn't even know him completely well. But she knew something already. That Elliot hated losing pride. With her just standing there staring at him, she knew he didn't want her to help with the mess. It was a matter of what his ass of a father taught him. He could either do it himself or not do it at all. She just saw that all before his gaze. But being the sweet person she was, she kneeled down and put a hand on his. "El...you ok?" He looked away, obviously ashamed and weak. He let silent tears fall that she couldn't quite see. "Go back up to my room...now Liv." She didn't...she wasn't going anywhere. Not when he needed her so bad that he didn't want her at all. She lifted his chin. "No." Olivia simply replied. She made him drop the towel and bottle and pulled him into a hug. He quietly sobbed, but she could feel him tense, hating himself for crying in front of her. He let go a few seconds later, and quickly wiped his tears. "Sorry, Liv." he sighed and continued to clean.

It killed her inside to see that someone could actually touch that absolutely gorgeous boy that she loved. Her thoughts escaped her as he finally finished and put the cleaning things away. He went into the kitchen once more, and got an icepack for his cheek. "El...how long has your dad been hitting you?" She needed to know. To protect her very best friend. She was getting tears just by thinking about the violent ways Elliot was being treated. But somehow, they connected with that small quirk. Her mother beat her when she was drunk while his father, his damn father, was more or less drunk and beat him. She tightened her arms around him again, accepting tears to fall down her cheeks and listen to his own. He let his forehead touch hers and he half-smiled. "Thank you, Liv. For everything." She smiled that the small comfort she gave returned strength to him once more. He wiped the tears away and quickly hid his hurt. "Wanna complete our tickling match?" Oh, yes. She was winning. She giggled and attacked him again. "NO! NO! Liv, don't! You're gonna make my stomach explode!" She scrunched her nose up, knowing as gross as that really would have been, she was hoping would happen. "Good." she said continuing to tickle him. He pulled her hands away and held them.

"Do you wanna play Uno?" he asked with a smug grin. She rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not?" They both giggled as they raced each other up the steps. Elliot won of course, with his familiarity of the steps more than she. He fumbled under his bed and brought out a pack. Soon enough, they were playing and laughing as they talked, finding more about eachother than they thought. "El?" she suddenly asked, looking at him with big brown eyes. He couldn't resist those gorgeous eyes. "Yeah, Liv?" he replied, smiling, and forgetting about what had happened just by her bright face. "Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded. "You can tell me anything." She got closer to him, and he felt goosebumps run through his body as she breathed against his ear. "I wish I could live here with you." His eyes widened as he thought about living with her. He smiled and he cleared his throat. He turned to let his nose press against hers. "I'll protect you, Liv. I promise." He smiled. She smirked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey El?" she asked again. He looked into her eyes again. Damn those eyes were enough for him to get hypnotized. She pulled up a red card. "Draw 2." she giggled.

**Cute right? Or do you guys want to strangle me in my sleep? I hope you guys like all my ideas! :P Enjoy and please review!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Cooties

Ch.5

They waited for a while until Elliot's mother came back home. Elliot had told her to be silent about what happened during while his father was home, or his mother would lose it. So she zipped her lips and simply smiled. "Sweetheart, I called your mother again and once more, she never answered. Are you sure you don't want to go check on her?" Elliot looked disappointed. "Aww..she can't stay here?" His mother gleamed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. She can sleep over for the night." He grinned and patted Olivia's back. Once his mother left, Elliot rubbed her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Liv. I promise." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope you're right...listen...about your father-" His eyes clouded and he got up. "I don't want to talk about it, Liv. Just drop it, ok?" She wasn't about to.

She grabbed him by the arm. "No, Elliot! Will you please talk to me?!" He turned and the stages of his temper showed. "I don't need your sympathy. I'm not some sad sack who needs to talk with someone. I'm fine." His jaw clenched and she met his glare. "I'm not calling you a sad sack. I just want to know if you're alright, El. I care about you." Something so unexpected to say to him took him off guard, and he knew no matter how hard he tried, he could not stay mad at her for long. He opened his mouth, still not giving up on his anger, but when he saw her eyes glisten and twinkle as she stared at him with concern, he felt his knees almost buckle under him. He sat down again just in case. "Liv, I'm sorry...its just...its just really hard. You're the only one who knows. If anyone, especially my mom, finds out, he'll...he'll kill me." Her heart crumbled when she saw his lip quiver and tears spill down his cheeks. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, ignoring his surprised expression and red cheeks. "He's never gonna touch you. He'll have to go through me at least once."

Elliot smiled at her protectiveness and sank into her embrace. "Thank you, Olivia." Then she looked down. "El...I...I have to go back, you know." He looked up with worried eyes for his best friend. "No, you're not." She glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do, El. I have to go back there." He sighed and placed a hand on hers. "I can't let you, Liv. She'll hurt you even more and I'll feel like its my fault cause I didn't stop you." She half-smiled, and got up. "I'm a big girl, Elliot. I can take care of myself." He shook his head again. "Then...I'll tell my mom." She finally turned and fisted her hands in his shirt, and he saw tears fill her eyes. "Elliot, please don't. Please." His eyes widened. "She'll still find me. I know it. She'll..." She couldn't finish and he sighed, regretting his answer, but he couldn't bear to see her cry again. "Alright...I won't tell anybody, just please don't cry..." He hugged her again, and she sighed. "Thank you El." And just like that, she left by herself, and he watched her walk away, knowing he was going to regret his decision.

Olivia had entered her house a few hours ago, and she instantly heard her drunk mother come in. "Olivia! Get in here!" She immediately reported to her mother's presence. Of course, she had an empty whiskey bottle. "Girl, can you me some aspirin and water?" She didn't sound violent or angry and Olivia was glad for that. She quickly did what her mother told her. She gave the pills to her, and then she glared down at her daughter. She was too used to that glare. She expected what came next. She slapped her upside the head. "Are you trying to kill me? That's sleeping pills! I asked for aspirin!" Olivia lowered her eyes to the ground. "Close to the same thing!" She felt another slap across her cheek. "Damn it, Olivia do you like it when I hit you?!" She frantically shook her head as she fell to the ground. "Go to your room before something else happens we both regret." She bolted in fear from her mother, and slammed the door and locked it.

She cried on her bed for at least ten minutes and then sat up and fisted her hands in her pockets. She suddenly felt a paper in her right. She pulled it out and saw the digits and 'Elliot's Number' written above it. She smiled, realizing he probably put it in her pocket when he hugged her. Making sure she heard her mother trudging to her bedroom and closing the door, she quickly took the phone on her bedside table and punched in the number. "Hello?" a soft female voice answered. "Mrs. Stabler? Can I talk to Elliot?" She heard the woman yawn and clear her throat. "Sure, honey. Just a minute....Elliot! Olivia's on the phone!" There was a frantic padding of footsteps and then the phone being pulled out of the woman's grasp. "Liv, I was hoping you would call." She could feel his smile on the phone, but she didn't have trouble getting one to spread on her face, since it was him.

He immediately guessed why she called, and she heard him walk up his steps and close the door to his room. "Liv, are you okay? What's wrong?" She held back tears, but it didn't help because she suddenly started sobbing softly. "She...she hit me again, El. And again. She came home drunk...and..." He shushed her, wishing he could hug her then. "Come on, Liv. Calm down and lay down on your purple pillow." She sighed. "Alright I-wait....how do you know I have a purple pillow?" He chuckled and sighed. "You know, that sticker on your window is peeling. You should get another one." She raised an eyebrow and walked towards her window. "How did you-" Then she looked out the window, and saw him standing there with a smile. "You're a block away, Liv. It wasn't that hard to get over here. I even cut through some yards."

He walked up to her as she pulled up the sill, and he climbed up the shingles and clambered in. "Hey, buddy." She immediately jumped into his arms, and he welcomed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "God, Liv, I'm sorry I wasn't there. It's all my fault." She turned his chin so he would look at her. "No it's not. Its mine...I'm always being a horrible daughter." He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't ever tell yourself that. Olivia Benson. You listen to me and you listen good. You are smart, sweet, and funny, and your mother should have no good reason to lay a hand on you." She half-smiled and and snuggled into his embrace. They sat down on her bed and rocked back and forth. He nudged her. "Plus, you're really pretty so...thats another thing." She turned deep red as he brushed his hand across her bruise and caressed it. And soon, his lips caressed it too. "There. Does that feel better?"

Ooooh! Some major E/O fluff! And some kissing! Hehe. Oooh and whats gonna happen with Dani and Kathy? Jealous little beeches?!!! Hehe. Cute! Cute Cute! Please review and enjoy!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel


	6. Chapter 6

Cooties

Ch.6

As soon as his lips fell, he turned bright red and sighed. She cleared her throat, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Uhh...I'll-I'll see you later..." He quickly got up and climbed out of the window, and soon off of the roof. She simply grinned bigger than she ever had, and felt the spot where he kissed her. Giggling like the school girl she was, she went into the bathroom and quickly took her shower and changed. She put her clothes in the hamper, and then snuggled into her bed. Little did she know, that as she closed her eyes, Elliot was watching her from the window and then he smiled. "Goodnight, Liv. Have pleasant dreams." he sighed.

A sharp buzz came from Elliot's alarm clock as he mumbled and slammed his fist on the Snooze button. He shut his eyes tight and yawned and stretched. When he squinted his eyes open, a pair of big chocolate eyes met his. "Good morning, sunshine." He rubbed his eyes and opened them fully and saw she was leaning over him. " Liv, what are you doing here? Does my mom let you in or do you break through my window?" She laughed and hit his chest. "No, I'm just an early riser. And your mom loves me." He shrugged and sat up. "Yeah, well I'm tired. So, wake me up when the sun's awake, alright?" He turned back onto his pillow, and closed his eyes again. He heard her giggle, and then she stopped. "Well...the reason I came over is well...my mom woke me up and yelled at me, and well..." He finally opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. She pulled up the back of her sweatshirt and revealed a purple bruise. "She used a belt." Tears welled up in her eyes and Elliot gathered in her arms and shushed her. She choked on her sobs and shook.

"Don't make me go back there, El. Please. At least not until she leaves for the bar." He rubbed her back and brushed her hair behind her ear. Then, without another word, he patted the other side of his bed, and she reluctantly climbed in on the other side. He smiled and pulled the covers over her, and watched as she turned towards him and stared into his eyes. "Thank you, Elliot." He waved a hand at her and layed back down. As soon as he did, she scooted closer to him and draped her arm across his chest and hugged him. She nuzzled her nose against his shoulder and he felt tears fall on his shirt. He sighed as he rested his hand on her head, and then his stomach. "Goodnight, Olivia." he sighed. "Goodnight, Elliot." she sighed before finally closing her eyes.

He couldn't go to sleep. Not with the way she was cuddling his arm to death, her eyes closed and a small smile curving her lips. If you added a teddy bear, she would be the cutest thing you've ever seen. He instinctively pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and watched with glee as she snuggled closer to him. Finally, his fun was ended by the buzzing of his alarm clock again. They simultaneously groaned, and he slammed his head back in the pillow. "Geez..." he sighed. Before he even knew it, Olivia got up and leaned over him, almost on top of him, and turned off the alarm. Then she got completely on him and patted his cheek. "Gotta go, El. See ya at school." She jumped off the bed, seeming so much happier, and climbed out the window. He just sat up in his bed, grinning like an idiot, and finally getting up when he heard his mother yell.

Quickly, he put on his favorite dark green polo shirt and dark blue jeans with matching Converse. He went up to his dresser and brushed his shaggy hair and reviewed his work. He didn't care if it sounded conceited or not, he looked pretty hot. Not that many people would disagree with him, since almost half of the girls in school always flirted with him. He sighed and shook his head, finally opening his door after grabbing his backpack. He grabbed the toast from the table, kissed his mother's cheek, grabbed his lunch and bolted out the door. And not even trying to hide the grin at the sight, he quickly jogged up to an awaiting Olivia. "Morning, buddy. Come on, we're gonna miss the bus." She snorted and walked closer to him. Looking into his eyes for a few more minutes, she finally pushed him quickly to the ground and giggled and ran off. "Race you there, Stabler!" she squealed. "Oh you're on!" He quickly got up and ran after her. Just as the bus came, Elliot caught up with Olivia and threw her over his shoulder. "God, how are you so strong?" she giggled, playfully hitting his back. He finally let her down and flexed his muscles. "Well...you know I...work out." She rolled her eyes and hit him, but he just picked her up again.

Apparently the bus driver was enjoying watching them with a smile on her face, and suddenly a small voice piped up, "Get a room, Elliot!" A sly grin appeared on his face as he walked up the stairs. "Shut up Casey!" he yelled, playfully ruffling a blonde girls hair. The girl smiled at Olivia. "My names Casey. Casey Novak." Olivia smiled back. "I'm Olivia." she giggled, shaking the girls hand. She continued walking towards the back, until she saw Elliot. He was already sitting with a slightly smaller Chinese boy. "Sorry, Liv. I promised George I'd sit with him." The boy smiled at Olivia. "Hi. George Huang." He seemed gentle and kind. She shook his hand. "Hi. Olivia Benson." She sighed and looked around the bus. Fin and John were already sitting together. "You can sit with me." a sweet voice spoke. She turned towards her left to see an African-American girl with long curly brown hair smile at her. She smiled and accepted the seat. "Thanks...whats your name?" The girl smiled at Olivia and shook her hand. "Melinda Warner. My friends call me Mel." Shrugging she looked over at Elliot. "Olivia Benson. My friends call me...whatever they want." She laughed at Olivia's joke and continued talking with her.

"Geez, you're like a celebrity, Liv." Elliot gave her a smug grin that made her want to punch him and hug him at the same time. She smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow and suddenly got in front of her. "Come on, girl! Show me your best pose!" She laughed and pretended to pose as he clicked his "camera". "God, Elliot, how many girlfriends do you have?" Turning deep red, Elliot turned and saw Dani raising an eyebrow. He sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a player." Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards. Kathy came up behind her. "Elliot, you promised to sit with us at lunch!" they whined, tugging at his sleeves. "Oh-I-I'm sorry, Liv. I totally forgot. Do you wanna sit with us?" Dani tugged again at his sleeve. "Sorry, El. Everyone was already gonna sit with us." He raised an eyebrow and then looked at Olivia with pleading eyes. She forced a smile and waved her hand. "Its alright, Elliot. I'll...catch up with you later." She pursed her lips and then turned on her heel, leaving Elliot in Dani and Kathy's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Cooties

Ch.7

Olivia sat at the table right across from Elliot's, watching him intently while picking at her food. "Earth to Liv! Are you done drooling?" Casey giggled as she suddenly looked away and wiped at her mouth. "I'm just kidding." she continued laughing. It had only been a few hours, and she and Casey had already grown exceptionally close. Including the same with George and Melinda. She only shrugged and stared at him. "Looks like somebody's jealous." Casey sighed in a sing-song voice. "I'm NOT jealous!" Fin patted her shoulder. "The more you deny it baby-girl, the truer it is." Melinda arched an eyebrow. "Thats a little grammar error, isn't it?" Fin rolled his eyes and shrugged at her. Olivia smiled at her friends and continued to look at Elliot, in all his beautiful glory. He was like a god, she swore. She half-expected for a halo to appear above him.

She had asked for some alone time from her friends, and they were kind enough and did as she told them. Silently swinging on the swing, she stared at Elliot again, and smiled when he got all muddy playing soccer. A small voice spoke up at her as she turned. "Can I sit with you?" a little blonde girl asked her, seeming about her age. "Huh?....Oh, sure." The girl sat next to her and followed her stare. "Who's that cute guy?" she giggled. Olivia half-smiled and leaned her head back. "Nobody." The girl arched an eyebrow and adjusted her glasses. "Sure doesn't seem like nobody. I saw the way you were looking at him." Olivia snorted and put her hands up in an "I surrender" gesture. "Alright, alright....hes...hes my best friend. His name is Elliot." The girl only grinned. "Ahh...well whats your name? I'm Alex. Alex Cabot." She stuck out her hand, and Olivia willingly accepted it. "I'm Olivia. Olivia Benson." They continued talking while swinging on the swings.

"Hey, El!" she called as he walked into the doors. He half-smiled at her, and seemed like he was going to walk towards her. But two blondes stopped him in his tracks. "Come on, Elliot! Its time for art class! You can make clay pots with us!" Elliot groaned and sighed, and stared into Olivia's eyes and shrugged. Olivia pursed her lips and nodded and waved her hand, motioning for him to go. She sighed as she felt a small hand fall on her shoulder. "Come on, Olivia." John smiled weakly. She forced a smile as they walked over to the art room. Sitting where the teacher had told her to, she slipped on a stool next to a dark haired boy and a square jaw and broad form. She saw him glance at her with dark eyes and smile. "Hi." he sighed shyly, turning to her. She turned towards him and smiled warmly. "...Hello." she waved. He suddenly stared at the clay. "Are we making pots or mini-blobs?" To illustrate, he formed the lump of clay into a small monster. He poked his thumbs in it for eyes and picked it up. "Its the blob! Oh no!!!" He said with fake terror.

"Oh no! Not the blob!" Olivia yelled. He pushed the blob against her face. "The blob's gonna eat you!" he cried. "Noooo!" she squealed, and started giggling. Meanwhile, Elliot suddenly turned around at Olivia's giggling and saw him laughing with a tall, dark haired, chocolate eyed boy. They started playing with their clay and continued laughing. Strangely, he suddenly felt jealousy rise up in him. His fists clenched as he glared at the boy. "My names Olivia Benson." she smiled at him. "I'm Dean Porter." He stuck out the clay's limp hand and Olivia giggled and shook it. They stopped suddenly as the teacher called everyones attention and gave directions about the clay pots. Elliots jealousy only grew rapidly when Dean whispered in Olivia's ear and she playfully hit his chest and laughed softly. He wanted to badly knock that boy's lights out. Finally, he winced when a soft hand landed on his forearm. "Elliot? Are you alright?" Dani asked sweetly. He took one more angry glance at him, and then turned and forced a half-smile. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

Quickly grabbing her bag, Olivia looked at Elliot one more time before walking over to Dean. "Hey, are you stalking me?" he smiled as she shrugged. "Maybe....no." They laughed again as she stared into his eyes. "She's cute." he thought to himself with a smile. "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and grinned again. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Saying goodbye to him as he left, she turned and saw Casey, Alex, and Melinda staring expectantly at her. "Well...?" Alex smiled, looking at her. She got her to be introduced with Casey and Melinda, and they clicked immediately. "Well what?" Olivia sighed, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Dean's really cute, Olivia. You know what we're talking about." Melinda smiled. Olivia's jaw dropped. "Oh guys no! I don't like him like that....hes nice but hes just a friend." Alex put a hand up. "Thats right! Because you LOVE Elliot!" she whispered softly.

Casey and Melinda burst into laughter as Olivia's cheeks turned red and she tried to hide her smile. "Well...he's kinda cute..." She sighed, turning. And then only to herself, she admitted that she thought he was gorgeous. She said goodbye to her friends as she walked out of the classroom, and soon, a cerulean-eyed little boy was walking beside her. But not at all did he look happy. At least, his eyes told her that much. He pursed his lips and played with his hands as they walked out of the building. "So uhh....whos the guy you were talking to?" She turned her head towards him. "His names Dean....hes really nice..." She only shrugged and waited for Elliot's response. "......Do you like him?" Her eyes widened as she her brow furrowed. "Why do you care?" He was silent for a minute. "Well, do you like him?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "I don't think thats any of your business of who I do and don't like." She walked ahead of him, but he grabbed her arm. "Well, it might as well be, since everything else about you is my business. Tell me, do you have any bruises lately?"

Olivia's eyes widened and then tears pooled in her eyes as she pulled out of his grasp and glared at him. "I hate you." Elliot bit his lip and mentally slapped himself for saying that to her. He chased after her. "Wait, Liv I-" She suddenly turned on him. "You know what? I may have an abusive mother, but it doesn't give you the right to bash it down on me like that. Not when you have a father that does the same thing." By then, tears were streaming down her face and she bolted off. He started to run after her until Dani got in front of him. "Hey, El. What's wrong?" He sighed and turned, scrubbing his face with his hand. "I yelled at Olivia..." Dani gave a fake sad look. "Aww...don't worry Elliot. I'll talk to her." He looked up. "You will?" His face lit up a bit. "Of course. Its just what people do for eachother." She quickly hugged him and ran off, making sure that she indeed give a talk to her.

Olivia sniffled and let tears fall to the ground as she leaned against a tree. "Hey. Olivia, right?" Dani forced out an evil smile as she ran up to Olivia. She nodded and turned towards her. "Did Elliot send you over here?" The blonde had to hide her devilish smile as she came up with a juicy lie. "Actually, I came over here to see if you were okay. Elliot doesn't care about you." She looked up and felt as if she'd been punched. "He doesn't?" Dani squinted. "Of course not. You see, he feels sorry for you. Don't know why, but he does. He doesn't like you, and he never has. Besides, I think you should just leave him alone. He has a lot to deal with, and he doesn't need another burden on his back." Olivia winced at how she emphasized _burden._ Then she forced back tears at the memory of Elliot saying she would never be a burden...especially to him. Choking a sob, she looked up at Dani again. "Alright, I understand." She finally sighed and walked away, leaving Dani to give a smug grin. Walking over to Elliot, he smiled. "Did you tell her I'm sorry?" She shrugged and swallowed her joy. "I told her alright...."

*ducks flying computer monitors* All those in favor of killing Dani and dumping her body in the Hudson, say I! I'm sure we'd get some help from the adult Olivia. Hehe. Yeah, I know she ruins everything. And see how I put Dean in there too? And I know, I'm horrible! Flames are accepted for a campfire where Elliot and Olivia can snuggle! ^^

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel


	8. Chapter 8

Cooties

Ch.8

"Wait, she won't forgive me?" Elliot asked innocently. "Sorry, Elliot. I told her you were really sorry and she told me to tell you she never wanted to see your face again and she hates you. She never wants you to talk to her again." Elliot's eyes widened as tears streamed down his face. But he quickly wiped them away. "Oh....ok. I guess I deserve it...but I can't believe she would say that. She would never say that." Dani shrugged and her brow furrowed. "You think you know people..." Elliot sighed and kicked the gravel, forced tears back and took a deep breath. "I'll see ya later, Dani...." With that, he finally walked away.

Olivia sank to her knees on her bed and sobbed good and hard. "I thought-I thought he cared about me. I guess I was wrong." All she wanted to do was crawl in a small space and cry her heart out. She didn't want to be with anyone anymore. She wanted to be alone forever. She laid her head against the pillow. She looked over on her table and saw that something shiny laid there with a piece of paper. She scooted closer to see a charm of a heart. She picked up the paper and read the note.

_Liv,_

_My mother gave this to me one day _

_for my birthday. I always keep it_

_when I need to be brave. I think _

_you need it more than I do right _

_now. Please be brave. For me._

_Love, _

_Elliot_

Anger rose up at her as she screamed and threw the small heart at the wall. Once she heard a crack, her eyes suddenly widened and she pushed herself off of the mattress. She knelt down to the corner where it landed and she saw the charm. There was a small crack in the edge and suddenly tears rolled down her face again. She held the trinket close to her and kissed it. "What did I do wrong, Elliot?" She looked at it once more, and then finally put it in her pocket. "I don't deserve this, El." And with that, she climbed out of her window, landed on the ground, and walked towards Elliot's house.

He folded his hands behind his head, rapidly wiping at his eyes from leftover tear streaks. His eyes burned from crying, and his stomach kept hurting because he cried so hard he started to retch. So he was just gasping and choking on his own sobs. Not to mention, his father yelled at him about not turning off the hall light and well...he was going to tell the teacher tommorrow he ran into a door and got the shiner that was on his right eye. Walk into a door, yeah right. Now that Olivia didn't wanna talk to him ever again, he wouldn't care if he was handicapped. He had only known her for a while, and already he knew she meant so much to him. He finally stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes, or eye, was puffy and red. Not to mention the other was dark purple. And plus, his face was pink and his mouth was permanently curved into a frown.

Olivia stared at Elliot's house with big eyes. She took in a deep breath, and walked up and knocked on the door. Her heart beat rapidly as she waited for a response. Elliot's mother quickly opened the door and smiled at her. "Hello, Olivia." she sighed softly. "Hello, Mrs. Stabler. Is Elliot here?" Nodding, she jerked her head up the stairs. "He's upstairs....but he's really upset, sweetheart." Olivia's heart crumbled. "I know..." she sighed, and without another word, she brushed against the woman and slowly made her way upstairs. She came to Elliot's closed bedroom door. Taking a few deep breaths so she wouldn't faint from just seeing him, she rose her hand and softly knocked on the door. "Go away, Mom. I wanna be alone." a sad voice came through. Her throat was dry, so she didn't recognize her own voice when it cracked, "El, its me. Open the door." There was silence, and then finally the shuffling of feet.

The door cracked open slightly, and his eyes met hers. "Hey." he simply sighed. "Hi." She shoved her hand in her pocket and held her hand out. "I thought you might want this back since..." He finally opened the door. "Oh, yeah. I thought you just wouldn't want it cause you can't stand me." Her brow furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb with me, Olivia. Dani told me you never wanted to see me again." Her jaw dropped. "She told me you thought I was a burden." Elliot's eyes filled with sudden tears and he pulled her in his room. Then he placed his hands on her forearms and held her close to him. "I told you before, Liv. You could never be a burden...especially to me." She felt his hands shake on her when she got closer. "...So...you do forgive me?" Olivia smiled and stuck out her hand. "I already do...truce?" He smiled and shoved her hand away and hugged her. "Truce."

Olivia suddenly decided that morning that Dani Beck could not be trusted. She absolutely hated her and what she had done. But, Elliot was slightly more forgiving. More like, a saint. He had gotten John to drag Olivia to her by force through she was dragging her nails on the ground. "No! Don't make me! I don't want to, John!" She glared at his smug expression. "Come on, Benson. Don't be such a baby! Show some backbone! Not like those invertebraes up in space!" Rolling her eyes, she still managed to try to get out of the boy's grasp. Finally getting her a few feet away from Dani and Elliot, he yelled for help from the blue-eyed boy. Elliot quickly picked up Olivia by her underarms with ease. "Come on, Liv. Do this for me. Please." He gave his famous puppy-dog expression that he knew everyone fell for. Olivia took one look at it and laughed. "Let me think about it...umm...NO!" She folded her arms across his chest, looking as stubborn as a mule.

He was shocked at first. No one ever denied his puppy face. But Olivia definitely wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met. Now Olivia was kind of worn down. 'Do this for me.' Damn that cute smile of him, and his big eyes. But that puppy dog face has been used on her before, and she had gotten immune to it. So it was easy and yet hard for her to refuse his face. Finally after having an argument with herself, she groaned and looked at him. "Fine." Giving his charming grin, he softly pushed her towards Dani. "Alright I can't do this." she suddenly said but Fin stepped in front of her as a roadblock. She walked back with her arms folded across her chest and a ticked look on her face. "Listen, girls. I know we got off on the wrong foot here, but we should all just start over. We all just overreacted..." Over-what the hell is he talking about? SHE overreacted? Beck was the one ruining everything. But using the mature side she didn't even know she had on the subject, she forced a smile and stuck out her hand. "What do ya say, Dani? Truce?" Dani rolled her eyes and smirked. "All right. Truce."

"Thats my girls." Elliot smiled as he wrapped his arms around both of the girls' shoulders. They both rolled their eyes. "Now, I'll just leave you two alone to talk, alright? See ya!" Then he left without another word. And as soon as he did, Olivia turned and thought to give it a shot. But she was met with a hand right across her face. She had enough of that at home. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to slap her back, but then she saw Elliot grinning at her. She simply swallowed her pride and looked at Dani, who was smiling smugly. "Hey, all's fair in love and war, right?" And then, she skipped away.

Alright, obviously you don't leave two girls who got in a fight alone right? And Elliot always has to be the good samaritan. Ugh, why is he such a choir boy? Hehe. Got that from Smut. Also when I was watching that, I kept giggling about Elliot getting up so quickly when that woman slapped Olivia. I was saying, "Elliot, something bothering you?" I was laughing like an idiot. But I thought it was really cute. *ducks tomato* Hey! I'm evil aren't I? Olivia doesn't get a chance to deck Dani. Well, cause Elliot was watching her and then Dani would whine and say that Olivia started it soo....yeah. I better get 15 reviews if you ever want to see your two favorite detectives again! Mwahahahaha!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel


	9. Chapter 9

Cooties 

Ch.9

This chapter's dedicated to my friend Rachael, who kicked my butt when I had writer's block! She's an SVU newbie everyone, so be nice everyone!

Elliot turned the other way, and though she badly wanted to strangle the blonde, she bit her tongue and simply walked over to Elliot. She knew she didn't want to get in a fight with her. Obviously, Dani would say she started it. And Elliot wouldn't think she would lie to him, so he'd get angry and well...she's seen him angry and she didn't like it. Not one bit. He turned and smiled at her. "So...you two guys friends?" he asked eagerly. "Oh we're something alright..." she thought to herself. "You bet!" she forced a smile. He ruffled her hair. "Awesome!" Softly rubbing her shoulder, he ran back with John and Fin to continue their game of basketball. Sighing, she smirked and quickly knocked the ball out of Elliot's hands just as he was about to take a shot. "Huh? Why you little-" He ran after her as she held the ball under her arm and scrambled across the court. "Hey thats traveling! Really bad traveling! You can't do that! That's against the rules!" he yelled after her, but she only giggled. "Since when were there rules? Just watch me." She ran for the hoop and suddenly started dribbling.

"Oh, no you don't!" he laughed as he suddenly jumped at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up off her feet and swung her around. "I'm gonna win, Liv! I'm gonna win!" She squealed playfully and kept a tight grip on the ball. And meanwhile, John and Fin grinned at them, rolled their eyes, and walked away. "No you're not!" He suddenly let her go and pinned her down softly on the sidewalk and stared into her eyes. "Just watch me." he parroted his words back to her. Smiling widely while she was stunned, he jumped up and threw the ball through the hoop with ease. He put his hands on his hips and smiled smugly until she felt two hands push him to the ground. Then another swish of a hoop. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to underestimate girls?" She laughed as he got up and threw the ball at him. But he didn't look shocked or surprised. He was just smiling. Smiling like an idiot. "You're adorable when you're determined, you know that?" Rolling her eyes, she turned her head. "Haha. You're hilarious." But he simply chuckled and passed by her and pushed the ball into her hands again. "Who said I was kidding?"

Leaving her wide-eyed and open mouthed was just a Christmas present to him. She just stood there frozen. "You like him, don't you?" a soft voice came. She finally turned to see George smiling at her. "Why do you say that?" she rolled her eyes and dribbled the basketball, planning to throw it in the hoop. But it slips out of her palms as he speaks his next words. "I'm just asking a question. Do you like him?" She looks down at the orange ball at her feet and passes it back and forth inbetween. "I...don't get me wrong, George. I like him as a friend..." He walked a little closer to her and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, Fin and John told me about how you two were playing basketball, and then I was watching you two...you do like him don't you?" Her eyes widened when he found she was stalling. "I think...he's cute..." He grinned. "Hmm...thats what I thought..." She suddenly put her hands on his shoulders. "George, please don't tell him! Please!" Her eyes threatened tears. He only shook his head and patted her back. "I promise, Olivia. I won't ever tell."

Before she even realized it, she was hugging the boy. Tightly like she never wanted to let go. He gently smiled and patted her back. She let go and silently thanked him with her eyes. He nodded and patted her back once more, then turned and walked towards the entrance of the school. She smiled to herself before throwing the ball into the hoop once more and making it. Catching up with Elliot and John and Fin, she playfully jumped on Elliot's back. He chuckled with her as she squealed, and spun her around. Olivia silently smiled at George, who was grinning at her and shrugging. Suddenly, they all heard a clearing of the throat from the teacher, and Elliot quickly let go of her. They all walked in a group together, making them all seem natural.

Swinging his legs over his bed as Olivia plopped down on it, he reached under his bed and pulled Backgammon out. "Great. My favorite game. I stink at this." Olivia sighed. "Hehe. Then its much easier for me to beat you with, dear." he laughed as she playfully smacked his arm. They began playing the game rather quickly and it wasn't long before Elliot rolled a 64. "Awww...who's your daddy?" he chuckled. Rolling her eyes, she threw the dice at his head. "Don't let it go to your ego, El. Like it isn't big enough." He only chuckled even louder. "Hey, its not that big. Trust me. You'll know when it is." Laughing again, she silently put the dice down and walked over to his window, her giggles slowly dying down as she frowned. He rose and went to her side and she sit on the sill. "What is it, Liv?" he smiled, but he could see she was upset about something. How could this blue-eyed boy she had only known for a few days already steal her heart and make her palms sweat? What the heck was she feeling?

She trembled when he put a hand to her shoulder. What was it about this certain boy, that made goosepimples run all over her body? She was certain she almost fainted from his glittering eyes. She giggled at every joke he said, and wanted to cry when he cried. How could she only know so much about this boy but knew everything about him. In an instant like that, her heart started beating furiously. She was a child, but she knew she was in love with Elliot Stabler.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" He had moved in front of her then, staring into her eyes with a faint smile. She smiled and shook her head. It shouldn't be anything. "Yeah, Elliot. I'm alright." She turned towards the window to break eye contact, and then found that hard since the daughters of the devil walked up to the front door. The doorbell sounded through the house. "I'll get it, Mom!" he yelled down the hallway as he ran down the stairs. Quietly, she hid behind the railing of the staircase. Her stomach squirmed at his pleasantly surprised expression. "Dani, Kathy! What are you guys doing here?"

"We know where you live, Elliot. We wanted to know if you wanted to play with us!" Elliot half-smiled as he shrugged. "Liv, come down here!" he called, and smiled when he saw her apparently eavesdropping on his conversation. She nervously walked down the steps, but she tried to hide her smug smile when she walked next to Elliot right in front of the girls and saw their expression. "Sorry, guys. Me and Olivia are playing together right now." Kathy sighed unhappily, but Dani gave a devilish grin. "Oh, no! We can play together! We won't mind, will we Kath?" Kathy gave her an 'are you crazy' look but the dirty blonde nudged her, and Kathy quickly smiled. "Yeah, we'd love to!"

Olivia lowered her eyes and frowned. "Umm...no guys...I..I was just leaving..." Elliot looked at her with a curious expression but she smiled and waved. "See ya tommorrow, Elliot." With a pat on his shoulder, she brushed past the grinning blondes and turned towards home. Elliot didn't move. He leaned his head so he could still watch Olivia. Why did she leave? Was it something he said? He didn't even notice when Dani and Kathy dragged him outside.

He just watched her.

**Well? Who wants to strangle those blondes? *ducks thrown-out DVD's of Lost* (Personally I gave up trying to understand the show a loooonnng time ago!) And by the way, sorry Rach, but as an SVU newbie, you need to know when to squeal at the right reasons for E/O fluff! We were watching Fault and you were actually squealing when he was yelling at her! And then I just sighed hopelessely and rubbed my forehead. You looked at me and went, "Wrong time?" Sigh. What am I gonna do with you? Go ask obsessedwithstabler! She'll teach you the ways of E/O! :)**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	10. Chapter 10

Cooties

Ch.10

It was just beginning to get dark when Olivia came home. She walked in quietly, already knowing her mother was home by the dark form on the couch snoring softly. She thanked God that her mother was asleep as she crept into her room. Quickly going into the bathroom, and taking a shower, she came out in her pajamas to climb in bed, only to find Elliot sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping the lip of the mattress and grinning sheepishly. "Hey, stalker. How you doing?" she sighed, taking a seat next to him. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head. "Why did you leave so quickly?"

She grew into immediate silence and looked down at her hands. "They wanted to play with you...I didn't want to interrupt." He snorted. "They interrupted when I was playing with you! Liv, what's the matter? It seems like you don't like Dani and Kathy!" That was the understatement of the the year. Most likely despised.

"I don't hate them...its just...I guess..." She couldn't, absolutely couldn't, admit she wanted them to crawl in a hole and die. Although it would get something off her chest, she could NOT say it. He shook his head and grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "It's alright. You're a little shy, aren't you?" Shy? Sure, that was it. Let's go with that. "A little. I guess I'm nervous around people." He leaned closer to her. "You're not nervous around me." he arched an eyebrow as he gave a sly grin. "Well, thats because my heart is too busy pumping out my chest to be nervous." she thought to herself. She nudged him with her knee. "Well, thats because we're best friends." He snorted and gave a half-smile. "Yeah, I know." He patted her back, and moved to get up, and as he walked towards the window, she randomly asked, "Have you...ever kissed one of them?" He stopped dead in his tracks with his back turned.

His grin slowly turned into a frown, and he pursed his lips. "...No...why?" She only shrugged and looked down. "I don't know. I was just wondering. It was a stupid question." He sighed and swerved his head to get the shaggy hair out of his face. "...I've...never kissed anyone...have you?" She turned pink at the thought and silently shook her head. "No..." Then she let out a quiet laugh. "Its dumb. Most of the people I've known have already had their first kiss." He soon let out a chuckle with her. "Its annoying too, isn't it? Like, all that pressure. I mean, its not a HUGE deal, is it?" Her smile brightened. "Yeah, I know...I wish I could just get it off my back." He sighed, feeling tension. "Me too." He stood there and she sat there in awkward silence. Then he squinted and looked up at her. "Hey, we're best friends, right?" She nodded. She knew they were almost soulmates. "Well, we're both mature, aren't we?....Its no big deal...so maybe....we should..." She looked up again and her eyes widened. "Kiss? El, I don't know..."

"No, its alright! I mean we're just friends. Its not gonna change anything. But we gotta promise eachother it won't do anything to ruin our friendship." She sighed. "If only." Taking a few deep breaths, she slightly nodded. "Yeah, alright." He was at first shocked, and then thrilled that she agreed. Waving his hand toward him, she slowly got up and trudged over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and he kept his at his sides. With agonizing slowness, they were about 2 inches away from eachother...when Olivia suddenly heard a small squeak from the couch. She tensed up, Elliot could feel it. And she started trembling. But when he didn't hear anything else, he brushed the hair out of her face. "Its okay. She's not awake." She smiled at continued with even more slowness.

***bites nails* I know, I just left you there hanging. Aren't I a bitch? Hey, I need my Diet Coke. My stupid twin has drank half of my bottle! Its MINE! ALL MINE! I finally got somewhere with my buddy, Rachael. I think she's getting closer to the dark side. (E/O side) Well, shes obsessed with Star Wars to so I call her Leia and she calls me Liv. I don't know why, its a strange thing we do. And I don't like light. I like the dark better. Hehe. I even have a t-shirt that says, "Come to the dark side. We have cookies!" And then she jokes and says, "Yes, chocolate cookies with the frosting words: E/O. And I always smile. Not a bad idea. And I know its short, but please review! And yes, that question Liv asked was random, but it all works out...eventually! *EVIL!***

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	11. Chapter 11

Cooties

Ch.11

In that moment, she didn't want to pull away. She wanted to kiss him, no matter what happened. And when they were so close she could feel his breath on her, she suddenly heard moving off the couch and trudging down the hall. She pulled away as quickly as she agreed to it. "Elliot, you have to go! Now!" He arched an eyebrow. "Wait, Liv!" he hissed. "Just go! I'll see you tommorrow!" He stood his ground. "I'm not leaving." She turned at him with angry eyes. "Elliot, god help you, if you don't leave, I will push you out that window. Oh my God, go!" He slumped his shoulders in defeat. Quickly pulling up the sill, he clambered out, looked at her, and then closed it and walked away. Right at that second, Serena trudged through her daughter's room with a scowl and a bottle of liquor in her hands. "Who the hell were you talking to, Olivia?" Sitting on the bed, she looked up at her mother innocently and shrugged. "No one, Mom. No one at all." With another glare in her direction, she coughed and looked at her. "Well get to bed. Now, before I beat you like a rug." As she slammed the door closed, Olivia slowly crawled under the covers, and slowly smiled to herself. Her mother's threats didn't really bother her anymore. She was too happy that she had ALMOST kissed Elliot. Well, almost. Still, she was estatic that they were going to.

As soon as Olivia saw Elliot down the hall, he locked eyes with her and smiled. But feeling suddenly nervous, she turned and walked the other way. She felt his footsteps behind her but she quickened her pace. Finally, she felt him grab her arm and spin her around. "Hey, Liv. What's up?" She trembled under his hand. "Just going to my classroom." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you're going the wrong way. Its this way, silly!" he chuckled. She smiled and turned pink as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Listen, about last night..." She put her hand up and stopped him. "Elliot, just drop it. I don't want to talk about it." He blocked her pathway through the door. "We can't just make this go away, Liv....did you really wanna kiss me?" Her eyes widened.

Then she looked down and blushed deeply. "El, I can't believe you're saying that. We're just friends...we just wanted to get it over with." He gave her a shit-eating grin, and she glared at him, trying to get angry with him, but it was really hard. She pushed him out of her way and walked into the classroom. Melinda patted a seat next to her and she willingly sat next to her. Any seat that would make her farther away from Elliot. She didn't notice that he was staring until she was reading her L.A. book and she saw him staring right through the hardcover spine. She looked up and raised an eyebrow and smiled when he gave a shocked expression, since he knew he had been caught. Rolling her eyes, she looked back in her book until Melinda whispered to her in a sing-song voice, "Elliot and Olivia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Turning deep red, she elbowed the brunette in the ribs and smiled to herself in the pages of her book.

Saying please at least a hundred times, clinging to her leg at recess, and giving her charming smiles constantly, Olivia finally agreed to come over to Elliot's house and do homework with him. They came in silently, went up to his room, closed the door and opened their science books. It wasn't until after she read the very first paragraph of "Forces in Gravity" that she noticed once more he was staring. And then he spoke up. "...So are we going to get that kiss over with or what?" Suddenly, she snapped. "God, why do you wanna kiss me so bad, Stabler?" She trudged around his room with a groan and ran her fingers through her hair. God, he always smiled when she did that. He sat up. "I don't want to kiss you...and that didn't come out right.." She moaned and then looked at him. "Alright...no interruptions. Let's just get it over with." She couldn't help but notice his face brightened up the slightest. He slowly took her hands with his shaky ones. Standing up, he moved closer until their noses were touching. And then, it was happening just like that, Olivia couldn't even catch her breath. Their lips met softly and slowly, each one nervous and anxious at the same time. She closed her eyes as soon as Elliot's did. And just like that, it was over. His hands left hers, and his lips fell. She chewed on her lip, a common habit he noticed she did when she was nervous. He pursed his lips and clamped his hands behind his back, and looked down at the ground, as if his shoes were the most amazing thing ever. "...That...that was...nice."

NICE? That's all he could say was nice? She thought she was going to have a heartattack. "...Yeah, it was..." was all she could say. Then, she looked up at him, and his back was turned. He was silent. He didn't smile at her. He didn't shrug and continue reading. He was silent. Like he was thinking about it. Was he regretting it? She didn't want to wait to find out. She quickly and quietly picked up her book, put them in her backpack, and stormed out of his room. She didn't hear him come after her, but that might have been because of the thunder and pouring rain. She paused at the end of the stairs, and then continued out the door just as Dani was about to knock. "Olivia!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" She swallowed tears and brushed past her. "I was just leaving....you can have him, Dani. I don't care anymore." Before the blonde even realized what she was saying, Olivia ran off into the cold rain. Somewhere in her cold heart, Dani had pity for the girl. So she sighed, knowing she was going to regret this in the morning. She took off her hoodie, and quickly ran over to her, put it on her shoulders, and ran back inside Elliot's house. Olivia paused, moved by the kindness. Then she just trudged along home. In a few minutes, she arrived at her home. She stopped at her front porch, and as the thunder crashed, she finally sank down on her knees, and started to cry, and cry, and CRY.

Elliot blinked back tears, still not believing himself that he didn't go after her. He saw her out the window. She looked sad and helpless. The exact way he found her when he first met her...and found out about her mother. His stomach turned at what her mother might be capable of. And then he thought of his father. Of what he had done last night. Came into his room, and suddenly thrashed about it, blathering on about cleaning it. Then he slapped his son across the face and stomped off. He absently touched his lips, still feeling how soft she was. She heard steps up the stairs, and immediately thought it was Olivia. He turned with a grin, and then stared straight into the face of Dani. "Elliot, were you crying?" her soft voice asked. He had suddenly realized that yes, he was. He wiped at them frustrated, still sniffing and choking back sobs. She half-smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like someone needs a hug." she sighed half-heartedly. Before she even finished, he tightened his arms around her surprisingly and felt as if he would never let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and soothingly whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Elliot. It's okay." No, it wasn't. He was such a screw-up.

A month had passed since Elliot had tasted Olivia Benson. They didn't talk to eachother anymore. They were silent. They didn't sit next to eachother. They refused to eat lunch together. Olivia never saw Elliot's sparkling blue eyes climbing into her window. And Elliot never saw Olivia's smile in his bedroom. Elliot got into more fights than he usually did, and Olivia was quiet and shy again. Melinda, Casey, Alex, John, George, and Fin were still all her friends, but she didn't spend as much time with them as she used to. Thankfully, the teachers never paired them up as partners. Until that cold day in the fall. "Alright, class! Today, we're going to be starting our first science project! I'll be pairing partners!...Now let's see. Casey, you are with Alex. Melinda, you're with Fin. John, you're with George. Amelia, you're with Jesse. Olivia, you're with Elliot-" Before she continued, both of the kids sat up and yelled, "Say what?"

They looked at eachother, and then the teacher. "Sorry, children. But I'm not changing partners." She looked down at the paper again and read again. Olivia looked at Elliot, who was looking right back at her. Then, they suddenly showed a scowl toward the other and folded their arms across their chest and huffed. "Alright, kids! Now, let's all pair up with our partners and brainstorm!" Olivia took out a notebook as Elliot did the same and silently wrote down ideas alone. Their science teacher, Mrs. Betten, walked up to them. "Aren't you two supposed to be working together?" Olivia huffed and Elliot shook his head. "I'm not working with her! She might LEAVE!" he emphasized. "SHUT UP STABLER!" she yelled. The teacher was very confused at all this gesturing. "Hey, lets all calm down. Now you two work together, or you don't get a grade at all!" The two kids looked at the tall lady, looking as if they were doubting she was serious. She turned on her heel without another word, and left the two children to decide. Elliot sighed and with a rolling of the eyes, he stuck out his hand. "Truce?" he asked. She pursed her lips and took his hand. "Truce, Stabler." They moved their desks closer to eachother, and their friends couldn't help but think they looked as normal as they were the day they met. Then smiling evily at one another, they constructed a plan of how to get their friends back together.

"Dang it, guys! This is kidnapping!" Elliot screamed as a blindfold was placed over his eyes and was pushed forward. He put up quite a fight for Fin, John, and George but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. The school day was over, and they were dragging the poor boy towards the playground swings. "Come on, Mel! Let me go! This goes against child labor laws!" Casey and Alex looked at their friend, who had a blindfold on her eyes. "That makes no sense! Child labor laws-" Casey began. "-are only if the child is put to work in a sense as a slave?" Alex smiled at her. Casey laughed at her and nodded. Finally getting them to the swings, they pushed the two in front of eachother and pulled off the blindfolds, and Elliot and Olivia were left to stare at eachother. They both turned to run, but Fin and John were the roadblocks. "I swear to God, guys, I will tie you two to those swings if you don't straighten this out!" Defeated, the two kids turned to eachother and looked into eachother's eyes, and they were suddenly struck with a memory of that kind of stare. They half-smiled at eachother, and that half-smile turned to a big grin. "...Hehe. I know that grin anywhere, Liv." Her face brightened at the mention of her old nickname. God, she missed that name. "And I know those eyes anywhere, El." He smiled at recalling her "pet name" for him. "We'll just leave you two alone." Casey smiled. "Don't bother us if you're going to make out!" Melinda clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged the giggling blonde away. As soon as the group was off, the two friends immediately said simultaneously, "I'm sorry." They snorted at their clone kind of conversation. "You first." she sighed. He slowly took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Liv, I'm really sorry we started this. I mean, I really liked that we kissed, but it will ruin everything. Something's wrong if we try to go past friends. And...I don't wanna lose you. You're the best thing that happened this year..." She smiled and felt the silent tears creep down her cheeks. He brushed them away and tightly hugged her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had fallen in love with her honestly. Truly. He loved her more than anything. Tightening her grip, she thought to herself how lucky she was to have him as a friend and how close she was to losing him. She never wanted that to happen again. It happened twice, and she knew what she had to do. She had to let him go. She couldn't fall for him. She refused to. She just had to ignore her feelings for the better.

**GOD, why does that sound SO FAMILIAR? Hehe. By the way, this chapter was dedicated to my best guy friend, Tucker. I love you buddy. But I know now that you're with her, and how happy you are, I know I need to let you go. *kisses your head* **

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel **


	12. Chapter 12

Cooties

Ch.12

Dani Beck walked right up to Olivia and stuck her hand out with a frown. "My hoodie. I'd like it back." Luckily, Olivia had taken it to school and had it with her. So she gave it back willingly. "So I guess he's not mine anymore?" she asked. Olivia bit her lip. "No...you can still have him." Dani's eyes widened. "What?" She didn't give an answer and walked away. The blonde stared at her for a few more minutes before shaking her head and walking over to Kathy. "He's ours again, Kath."

Melinda, Casey, Alex, and Olivia giggled frantically as they played a game of cops and robbers with the boys. "Benson, don't you run! You know I'm gonna catch you!" Olivia threw her head back and laughed evily. "You'll never take us alive, coppers!" But she was tackled softly to the ground by two hands. "Olivia Benson, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." he recited. "Hey, don't I get the right to an attorney?" she joined. "Hey, baby-girl. He said you gotta be silent!" She giggled again when she saw Melinda and Casey and Alex hiding behind the trees. "Jail break!" Alex screamed as she tackled Fin and Elliot.

"Come on, Olivia!" Melinda yelled as she grabbed her hand. She led her behind a big oak tree and told her to stay put. When she left, Olivia looked around the corner, and try to shut her mouth. She turned again and was met face to face with a familiar dark eyed boy. "Hey, Dean." she whispered. "What are you doing?" he asked a little too loud. She clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Cops and robbers. They're going to arrest me if you don't shut up!" He grinned at her and took a seat next to her. "This isn't a really good hiding place." She looked at him curiously. "It's not." He raised an eyebrow and took her hand. "Come on. I'll show you a better one."

"No, no! I can't be caught!" Melinda yelled. They playfully put jumpropes around her and tied her to the flag pole. "Alright, where's your little friend?" Elliot asked, pacing. She glared evily. "I'll never tell!" Fin grinned with Elliot. "Talk you! Or else!" She met his glare. "Or else what?" They gave big grins as they crept closer to her. Then, they started tickling her to death. "NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Elliot laughed maniacally. "Tell us where she is!" She almost cried. "Alright, alright! She's behind the big oak tree by the swings! I swear!" They finally stopped and untied her. "Fin, George, John. Watch the criminals. I gotta go catch the mastermind!" They all rolled their eyes at Elliot's excitement.

As Elliot crept behind the tree, he smiled to himself. "This is gonna be fun." He planned on tackling her as he whipped around, but when he looked, she was nowhere in sight. He called Melinda. "Mel, I thought you said she was over here!" Melinda looked at him in curiousity. "She's supposed to be...where is she...well I'll be dipped." Casey giggled with her as the others looked in her direction. Everyone saw Elliot tense up as he saw Olivia walking across the field with Dean Porter.

"Here we are." he smiled as he turned to Olivia. "Dean, how is this going to hide me? We're right in the open." He grinned at her and sat down with her. "Olivia, I need to tell you something..." he sighed. "What is it?" she asked, concerned. He chuckled and held her hands. "I...I have a crush on you, Benson." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "What? Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why? You're funny. You're smart. You're pretty. You're outgoing." She turned her head away. "No I'm not." He moved to face her. "To me you are." Without another word, he softly kissed her cheek, and her jaw dropped.

Elliot saw the whole thing with his mouth hanging open, and his face turned red. "Oh, no he didn't! Let me at 'em! I'm gonna kill him!" Fin and John held him back. Melinda stood in front of him. "Elliot, now don't do something you're going to regret!" He pulled free of the boys' grasps and brushed past the brunette. "I'm not going to regret it. Believe me." He quickly ran towards the two children.

"Dean...I...I don't know what to say..." Before she could finish, Elliot popped out of nowhere and tackled the poor dark-eyed boy. "Don't you touch her again!" he screamed as he smacked Dean across the face. Olivia stood there, frozen as Elliot beat down on the helpless boy. The group stood behind her, and finally she snapped out of it. "ELLIOT! Elliot, stop! Please stop!" she screamed, pulling his forearms back. He looked over his shoulder. "Don't, Liv! He tried to touch you! He's a jerk!" Finally, with all of her strength, she pulled him off of Dean and pinned him to the ground as she sat on top of him. "Elliot Matthew Stabler! Please stop! Please." She cupped his face and stared into his cold eyes that were actually starting to soften. "El, please stop..." He saw the tears that...he had caused. He softly moved out from under her, and stood up, still and silent. Before he could open his mouth, Dean jumped on him, punching him in the mouth. "I swear to God, Stabler, don't ever touch me AGAIN!" He struggled, but he didn't fight back.

"Hey, man! Get off of him!" Fin and John pulled Dean off of their friend. They pushed him against the tree. "Let me tell you something, Porter. you touch our bro again, you're gonna have something more to worry about than Elliot." They pushed him and kneeled down to help Elliot. But he refused and pushed himself back up, wiping at his bloody lip. He looked down and took in a deep breath. He then realized...he was being jealous. He knew absolutely that he loved her. He stared into her soft brown eyes and pushed past the forming crowd, and came face-to-face with Dani and Kathy. "Elliot, what the heck happened?" Kathy asked with big eyes. He shrugged and shook his head. Dani cocked her head and then grabbed his hand. "Come on. We'll take you to the nurse."

"Well, Mister Stabler. That's quite a bust you got there." Ms. Denton, the school nurse, smiled warmly at him. He grinned weakly as she took some gauze and brushed the blood off his lip. "You need some stiches, sweetheart." Without a word, she turns to the supply room to get a thread and needle. He grimaced as she searched through the boxes. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He slightly smiled, thinking it was Dean coming in for some medical treatment too. But his smile faded when he turned and saw it was a very angry-looking Olivia Benson standing in front of him. "What did you do, Elliot?" Her face suddenly turned soft, and tears fell down her face. "Liv, I-" She stopped and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong, Elliot. I...I can't do it. I don't even think we can stay friends." She didn't say anything else, and turned and walked out, leaving Elliot to finally feel still and upset. Silent tears crept along his face, and he was left to cry for her.

**I was thinking "Baby" by Justin Bieber would be a good song for the next chapter. So the next one's gonna be kind of a songfic! ^^ I hope you guys are liking my story. And you gotta admit, Porter needed that ass-whoopin since he didn't get it in Spooked. Hehe. Making Olivia cry. I know I'm so evil for making both of our babies cry...but hey thats why I'm a bitch! But you guys know you love me! **

**Review please and enjoy!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	13. Chapter 13

Cooties

Ch.13

_Oh ooooohhh_

_Oh Ohhhhh_

_oh ohhhh oh_

_ohhhhh_

"No, Olivia! Please don't ignore me! I can't just push you out of my life! I'm sorry I overreacted!" She turned on him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Overreacted? No no no no. You didn't overreact. You're a nutcase! You beat up Dean? What the heck is your problem? I hate you!" He blocked her pathway. "No you don't!"

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_just shout whenever_

_and I'll be there_

_You want my love  
You want my heart_

_And we will never ever_

_ever be apart_

"Don't you tell me what I don't hate, Elliot! You have turned on me more than once, and you keep hurting me! You know you break me, but you still do it! What's wrong with you?" she screamed at him. "I...I don't know, Liv."

_Are we an item_

_Girl quit playing_

_So we're just friends_

_what are you saying?_

_So theres another one_

_look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke _

_my heart for the first_

_time_

She pushed him down on the gravel. "Elliot, don't talk to me! Don't even look at me! I'm done. Just...just go away..."

_And I was like_

_baby baby baby_

_ohhhh like baby _

_baby baby noooo_

_like baby baby baby _

_ooohhh thought you'd_

_always be mine, mine_

"He kissed you, Liv? And I thought you didn't want it? What was I supposed to do, huh?" She pushed him. "Mind your own damn business, that's what! El, I can take care of myself." He stood shocked at her outburst of profanity.

_Baby, baby baby_

_nooo like baby baby_

_baby ohhh like baby_

_baby baby ohhhh thought_

_you'd always be mine, mine_

She ran all the way home, ignoring his yelling of her name until she finally got into her house and collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out.

_For you I would've_

_done whatever but _

_I just can't believe _

_that we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it_

_cool but I'm losing you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy_

_you any ring _

He admitted to himself he was in love. He even knew he would give her anything and do anything to get it. Heck, if she wanted the moon, he would have gone with Apollo 13 and written her name on the big cratered globe.

_And I'm in_

_pieces baby fix me and just shake_

_me till you wake me from this bad_

_dream I'm going down, down, down_

_down and I can't believe my_

_first love won't be around_

Her phone rang, and she reluctantly picked it up. "Liv, please can we talk?" he pleaded. "Are you going to continue stalking me or do I need to pull out a restraining order?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, I will. I just wanna talk..." She groaned and sighed. "Fine. You've got a minute." She felt him grin through the phone.

_And I'm like baby baby_

_baby oooohh like baby baby_

_baby nooo like baby baby baby_

_ohhh thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_baby baby baby oooh like baby_

_baby baby nooo like baby _

_baby baby oohhh thought you'd _

_always be mine mine_

"I don't even need that long...all I wanna say is...you will always be mine. My best friend. No matter. At least I thought you could be. And I'm sorry."

_When I was 13 _

_I had my first love_

_there was nobody that_

_compared to my baby_

_and no one came between_

_us and no one could _

_ever come above_

_she had me going crazy_

_oh I was star-struck_

_she woke me up daily_

_don't need no Starbucks_

She sat there silent as soon as he hung up the phone. How many times were they going to fight and she was going to make this horrible promises that she hated him, when it was obvious she was never going to? He was her whole world.

_She made my heart pound_

_I skip a beat when I see her in _

_the street and at the school_

_on the playground but I_

_really wanna see her on a weekend_

_she knows she got me dazing_

_cause she was so amazing_

_and now my heart is breaking_

_but I just keep on saying_

_baby baby baby oooohh like baby baby_

_baby nooo like baby baby baby_

_ohhh thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_baby baby baby oooh like baby_

_baby baby nooo like baby _

_baby baby oohhh thought you'd _

_always be mine mine_

It was 10:30. Of course, she couldn't sleep. She sighed to herself, knowing it couldn't wait until the morning. She finally got up and tiptoed out of the house, making sure she didn't wake her drunk mother. She climbed up the tree by Elliot's window, and reached for the sill. She almost slipped but she caught herself and climbed through. She smiled at Elliot's restless sleeping form. Her heart melted when she heard his distinct voice calling, "Olivia, Olivia. Please, Olivia. Liv..." Carefully approaching him, she climbed onto his bed and shook him softly. He still stirred but he didn't wake. He actually rolled his head onto her lap, mumbling something. She hid her laughter from him as she shook him a little harder, and he finally opened his eyes softly. "Liv?" he squinted. He looked down and saw his head was resting in her lap, and he moved away quickly and fell off the bed.

She looked over the bed and smiled when he smirked and looked up at her. She pulled him up and instantly pulled him into her embrace. "Elliot, I'm sorry about all those things I said..." He put a finger to her lips and smiled. "I was overreacting I know. I just thought I was protecting you. But, I need to get out of your business. I'm an idiot, I know." She giggled and smiled. "As long as you admit it." She quickly kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "No more fighting...ever." she whispered by his ear. After talking for a minute, she sighed. "I gotta go." He smiled. "See ya."

_Now I'm all gone_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Now I'm gone_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Now I'm all gone_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Now I'm gone_

_gone gone I'm_

_gone_

**Did you like it? Did you like the song? Huh? Well, I'm not a HUGE fan of Justin, but he has a cute voice even if he kinda does sound like a girl. Hehe. So mean, I know. And also, this is the last chapter from when they are kids. When you read that did you think I was gonna say last chapter? No, I wasn't gonna leave you guys dangling! :) Anyway, they're gonna change to 15 year olds. Hehe. Teenager Elliot. My friend, Paige was being mean and asking if he was gonna be those weird zitty teenagers with some "Pedro" mustache working at Burger King. She's such a bitch sometimes I know! She'll kill me once she reads that I mentioned this! ;) You know I love you Paige!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	14. Chapter 14

Cooties

Ch.14

Disclaimer: Damn you, old man!

**By the way guys, these guys are now 15! Hehe.**

A shrill scream came from Elliot's bathroom. He jumped out of his bed and bolted into his bathroom. "Liv, what's wrong?" he yelled as he grabbed her hand. "I HAVE A ZIT!" she screamed again. He dropped his hands. "Is that all?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Now he was regretting actually letting her sleep over. She grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt. "What do you mean 'is that all'? Its a volcano!" She pointed to her forehead. Yeah, what a volcano. It was so small he could hardly even see it. "If you're so worked up about it, use that cover-up stuff you have." he sighed. "Genius, El! Why didn't I think of that?" she replied sarcastically. She rummaged through her purse and he rolled his eyes and turned. "I'll never understand women and their make-up." He dodged a flying shoe right before it aimed for his head. He chuckled and opened his drawer for a sweater. He found his favorite black hoodie. He didn't notice Olivia watching him as he took off his shirt. Her knees almost buckled underneath her.

She giggled when he was moving to shed his pajama pants. But she decided she was being perverted and turned to finish glossing her lips. When she turned again because she couldn't help herself, she saw him in his boxers and shirt and turned pink and moved again to brush her teeth. A few minutes later, he walked next to her and took his toothbrush out and brushed his teeth. He was even gorgeous when he brushed his teeth. There was toothpaste foam around his mouth and his nose. She stifled a giggle and they both spit simultaneously. Wiping their mouths on the towel, Olivia stretched and reached for her backpack. "I wish you could stay, Liv. I don't want you to go back to that house again." She half-smiled and touched his cheek. "I'll be okay, El. I promise." Thats what she always did. Promise. But everyday when she went back to that hell hole, he saw a new bruise on her arm, or her neck, or her face.

"I've seen her break so many times. How many times can I see her cry before I cry myself? I don't wanna do that." he thought to himself as he stared at her while walking to the bus stop. He absently brushed the hair out of her eyes, and she softly smiled at him. "Olivia, stop it! Stop it! He has a girlfriend! You can't do this!" she thought to herself. Dani had finally asked him out a few years ago and he said yes almost immediately. Though it tore her apart, she had to stand strong. Besides, she was kind of happy that Kathy had moved to New Jersey. Though Elliot was sad, if he wasn't there, she would have jumped around and squealed. But she calmed herself and was there for him. They stood silently with no replying, no emotion. Until in four seconds flat, Elliot noticed silent tears creeping down Olivia's face. He frowned and entwined his fingers slowly with hers. She turned and wiped them away and gave a sad smile. He gave a reassuring half-smile. He was her rock. She didn't know what she would do without him. Probably resort to cutting himself. But that would never happen...

The bus wouldn't come for about 15 more minutes. So luckily, they saw Don come walking down the street with a grin. "Hey! How are my two favorite munchkins?" he greeted as he grabbed both of the kids into a bear hug. "God, Don, we're not children anymore!" Olivia giggled. He ruffled her hair. "Gorgeous, you will always be a kid to me!" The two teens rolled their eyes and shrugged. "Hey, Don, you're going to that police academy thing next month right?" The older man nodded with a smirk and Elliot kicked the pebbles on the concrete. "Can you say hi to my Dad for me?" Don raised an eyebrow. "Brother, didn't your mother tell you? Your dad got fired for obstruction in a case..." Elliot dropped his books to the ground. "What? Why didn't they tell me?" He understood why his father hadn't told him, since he was always drunk, but he couldn't understand how his mother couldn't have mentioned it. "Elliot?...He was fired over four years ago...I mean he was pissed about it...crazy even..." Olivia watched as her best friend furrowed his brow. "Oh...ok then...I'll see you later then..." They said goodbye to their older friend as he walked away.

Elliot turned his back to his friend as he picked up his books. "El-" she began. He turned towards her, and she wasn't sure if she was talking to himself and her at the same time at first. "You heard what he said...he was pissed that he got fired...he probably drank...Liv its the reason he's hitting me." Then she could see the tears in his eyes. She quickly hugged him, afraid of seeing him cry. She rubbed his back. "El, its gonna be okay...we'll get through this...I promise..." He looked down and slowly sank away from her embrace. Clearing his throat, and wiping at his eyes frustrated, he shook his head frantically. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Come on. The bus is here. Let's go." She turned to see the bus acutally was sitting there. She didn't even hear it. But then again, being with Elliot, she wouldn't be able to hear a space shuttle launch. Just the sound of his voice made her smile. They clambered on to be greeted by their friends and smiled. Elliot sat with Alex, and Olivia sat with Fin, and their seats were right next to all of their friends, so the whole group chattered away until they stopped at the school.

Once they jogged off the bus, they all huddled in a line as they walked to the school's entrance. But strangely, Elliot was quiet and silent as they moved. She looked at him, and the whole time he was looking down with a furrowed brow and a frown on his face. He only looked straight into her eyes but she could see the pain in his. He was broken and confused. She wanted nothing more than to kiss that sadness away. She still loved him, and no matter how much she tried, she was head over heels for the boy. She gave a half-hearted reassuring grin and then motioned for Melinda to switch with her so she could stand next to Elliot. As she did, she felt him suddenly grasp her hand for dear life. Like he needed a lifeline. The warmth of his hand was enough for her to faint. But she clinged to it so he would feel calmer. The last thing she wanted was to let go. But the intimate contact soon ended when a smug smiling Dani skipped up to her boyfriend. "Hey, my little leprachaun. How you doing?" Leprachaun? Was she kidding? Olivia knew Elliot HATED pet names, just like her. But he didn't seem to react. He just stared at his feet, giving a smirk. "Hi..."

He mumbled something else and Fin raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Dani quirked her lips and cleared her throat. "Hon, you say it right now or I will not let it go." He groaned and then sighed. "Hi, sugarbear." Fin, John, Casey, Alex, Melinda, and George all burst out laughing. All except Olivia. To be honest, she was disgusted, jealous, and embaressed for her friend. The blue-eyed boy shot a glare in their direction. Suddenly, a pair of arms shot out and wrapped around Olivia's waist and picked her up. "Hey, beautiful." Dean whispered slyly as he kissed her cheek. Olivia hid her frown and greeted the dark eyed boy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello, handsome." Hey, we can't all be perfect. She could feel Elliot's heated stare on her. "See you later, guys." he sighed as Dani dragged him away. She turned to watch Elliot walk away and met his look into her eyes. One look was all she needed. She had a bad urge to go after him, like every day. But Dean pulled her face to his for a long kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. She loved Dean...but not like she loved Elliot.

**Alright, first chapter of teenagers! High five! *silence* Yes I know, everyone's sad! And confused! That's what the voices in my head are screaming at me about! Let's all just take a deep breath and-PANIC! No that wasn't the right word...ugh just review my readers! Look at the poor lonely button! Its so sad without your click!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Taco Bell**


	15. Chapter 15

Cooties

Ch.15

Disclaimer: Ya know, the teenager SVU is not yours, so I should tell you where to shove it! Hehe.

**I just wanted to stop this whole father abusive situation away quickly so we couldn't suffer!**

Olivia felt a firm hand on her shoulder and she smiled to find it was a certainly happy Elliot grinning at her. "Hey? You feeling better?" she whispered, noticing the teacher was glaring at them. It was study hall for Christ sakes. They could do whatever they wanted. "A lot." he replied half-heartedly. "Does someone need a hug?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled. He made a fake pout and batted his eyelashes. "Yes, please." She softly gave him a warm hug and his head fell in the crook of her neck. They let go and she studied his expression. Blank, yet scared. Like he had just seen a ghost. She placed a hand on his cheek and he shivered. "El, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "I keep...I just..." Of course, he was talking about his father.

"IDIOT!" Elliot's father's hand came down on his face with a crack once more. "When I come home, I expect you to have this room cleaned! Every time!" His mother was actually witnessing this for the first time. She grabbed her husband's arm fiercly. "Matthew, don't you dare touch him again!" He pushed her hard against a wall. "This doesn't concern you!" he screamed again, about to raise his hand to her. Elliot narrowed his eyes to slits and whirled his father around. "Don't you dare touch her!" he screamed as he landed a punch square in the older man's jaw. Then he just kept hitting, and hitting until his father was unconcious and bleeding. His mother finally pulled him off. "Elliot, are you okay?" she cupped his cheek. He hugged her. "I'm fine...he won't ever touch you, I promise. I'm tired of it." He took his mother's hand. "Mom, ever since Dad lost his job, he's been hitting me. And I kept lying to you, saying I got hit in sports or walked into the door. But I was lying." She shushed him when he started to sob. "Honey, its okay...I'm calling the police. He won't hurt you ever again."

Elliot sat in a interrogation room with his mother, nursing his new black eye. An officer walked in with a gleam in his eyes and a tough, stern face. "Your father can't hurt you anymore. He's being sentenced and trialed." His mother held his hand tightly. "Thank you, officer." He nodded and opened the door to let them leave. As they walked out the door and got in the car, Elliot just stared at the window. "Its a little late to make dinner. You want to go out? We can bring Olivia." He didn't respond, and he felt his stomach fill up with butterflies when he heard Olivia's name. He just nodded and she could hear his faint "ok". She called Olivia and she agreed without hesitation. Strangely, and Elliot's mother wasn't quite sure, but she could hear screaming in the backround and then screaming from Olivia. When she hung up, she furrowed her brow and thought to herself, but then chose to ignore whatever idea she was thinking. When they arrived to the house, she honked the horn and Olivia came out with a small smile on her face. And when she got closer, she couldn't help but notice the red mark on her cheek.

"Hey, El." she smiled. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother, who was looking at her with the same expression. She soon felt awkward and looked down at her feet. The mother gave a slight grimace and then turned and pressed on the gas. As they were driving, his mother was silent. Olivia looked up from her tennis shoes and looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Elliot staring at her. She looked into his eyes, and when she saw the glistening tears in his eyes, she knew something was wrong. He attempted a weak smile, but he failed. She looked at him sympathetically and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back with as much life as he was giving. He seemed like he just wanted to cuddle with her, but he didn't do anything and turned back to look out the window.

They made it to the restaraunt, and besides ordering his food and drink, Elliot was silent. "Elliot, aren't you going to talk to Olivia? Usually I can't get you two to stop talking." He snorted and frowned again. His mother looked at Olivia as if saying, "Can you talk to him?" She nodded at her, and then took Elliot's hand and dragged him to outside the bathrooms. "El, please tell me what's wrong." He looked down once more. "What makes you think something's wrong?" She forced his chin up to meet her eyes. "Don't give me that crap, Elliot. You never act like this around me. Ever since you found out your father beats you because of his job, you've done nothing but become a sad sack and I'm tired of it!" she spat. "All you do is sulk when things are bad for you. You don't see me bitching about my mother, because I suck it up!" His eyes widened at her outburst and then he narrowed his eyes. "You don't know anything, Liv!...He...almost hit my mother today...they arrested him...what if he gets out? He knows people!" She saw him trembling and then sighed. She probably shouldn't have snapped at him, but she couldn't help it. She patted him on the shoulder, thinking he needed a little space. "It will be alright, El..."

When they had gotten home, Elliot and Olivia sat out on his porch staring at the sky. They knew it was going to rain in a few minutes, but they didn't care. She turned towards him and smiled. "I promise you, he won't touch you ever again Elliot. I won't let him." She was starting to cry. "People keep promising me this, Liv! What if they break it? What if he finds me and kills me?" Tears were streaming down his face, and he finally broke and layed his head in her lap. She stroked his hair several times before lightly kissing his temple and nuzzling her nose by his ear. She felt him shiver, and she couldn't tell whether he was crying or not. It immediately started pouring down on them, but she didn't even notice. She was just looking at her best friend's fragile form. She didn't know what she was going to do. So she kissed his head again, and spoke comforting words to him. Suddenly, their moment was interrupted as Elliot's mother came through the front door. "Honey? Dani's calling." Olivia sighed and motioned to get up, but Elliot squeezed her thigh. "Tell her I'm not here." He snuggled closer to her abdomen like a small child. Olivia saw his mother smile and walk back in.

"El, its pretty late..." she sighed, still stroking his head. "Its a Friday, Liv. Its not a school night. You can sleep over." he whispered. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, do you wanna go watch some T.V?" she asked. No answer. "Elliot?" she asked again as she craned her neck to look at him. She grinned when she saw he had fallen asleep. "Mrs. Stabler?" she called softly. Immediately, the woman came to her and smiled when she saw her son had fallen asleep on her lap. "Come on Elliot..." she whispered as she lifted her son by his underarms. Olivia slid out from under him and helped carry him to his bedroom. His mother took off his shirt and layed him in his bed. "Goodnight sweetheart." she smiled to Olivia. Olivia waved as she closed the door shut. She smoothed her hand over his hair. She wasn't going to let his father touch him. He wasn't ever going to be alone. He would always have her...and her heart. She moved to get some sheets to sleep on the floor, but she felt his hand hold her wrist. "Climb in." he chuckled softly, still dozing. She smiled and got under his covers. Her eyes widened when he pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight, Liv." he sighed, finally closing his eyes. "...Goodnight, El."

**Awwww...oohh how is that Dani and Elliot relationship gonna turn out? Hehe. Evil with devil horns included. I think my friend, Rachael is mad at me...I don't know why. She just wouldn't talk to me at all, even when I asked her for something. I asked my buddy, Nate, and he said that she thought I was flirting with her boyfriend. I was like, "WHY THE F*** WOULD I DO THAT?" I mean sure he's cute but ya know...I'm not a flirt. Well, a major one. Then she exploded on me and called me a slut. I cried in the bathroom. And my friend, Tucker came over and he talked to me and hugged me...hehe. The day wasn't that bad then. Cause I fell asleep in his arms. That sounded corny but it was cute. He was gone when I woke up. But he called me and said if I ever wanted to talk, he would be right there. :)**

**Hugs and Thunder, **

**Taco Bell**


	16. Chapter 16

Cooties 

Ch.16

Olivia snapped her eyes open and looked beside her. She smiled when she saw Elliot snuggled to her side. What the hell was wrong with her? This isn't supposed to be happening. "Benson, he has a girlfriend!...Not a very good one but-ugh stop it!" she thought to herself. But then she sighed, thinking she probably should enjoy this. So she snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep again. She made sure she tucked her head under his chin. He knew if he looked down, the first thing he would see, smell, and feel was her next to him. Giggling quietly to herself, she set herself for sleep and finally closed her eyes. "He'll never know how much I love him..." she thought to herself.

First when he opened his eyes, he was squinting. Then he blinked a few times, and he saw the sun shine brightly through his black curtains. For some reason, all he could smell was lavender. Then he looked down and saw his best friend cuddling up to him. Rolling his eyes, he quickly moved his arm away from around her waist, but then she moved restlessly. Coughing a little she looked up into his eyes. "Hmm...good morning, sweetheart. Look, the sun came to see you!" She scoffed and pushed him off the bed. "Funny, El. Don't be so creepy." He shrugged. "What? I know I'd pull out of gravitational pull to see you." he grinned. "Awww...that means so much...in a weird kind of way." They chuckled together as he stood up. "Want some pancakes?" he grinned. She nodded as he helped her up. That moment, a shrill ring rang through the house. "Who the hell would call at 7:21 in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who else do I know that would like me enough to call me?" She rolled her eyes at his hint it was Dani. "She always calls me every weekend early in the morning." She smirked. "Fun." He shrugged and looked at her up and down and sighed. "But unfortunately for her, I'm having a guest over." She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, knowing he shouldn't do that no matter how much she wanted it. He smirked and walked down the hall to answer the phone. Knowing her heart couldn't help herself she snuck to the corner of the door and listened intently.

"Dani, I'll have to call you back. I have someone over."

"Yes it is Olivia. We're best friends. I invited her over!"

"What the hell do you mean cheating on you? Olivia and I are just friends!"

There was silence for a few seconds and then more voices.

"I don't know, Dani. I'm still thinking about going to the Midnight Prom."

"No, its not that I don't wanna go with you! It's just..."

She felt guilty when she remembered she had told Elliot she wasn't sure of going. That was only because he wouldn't be going with her but also because she thought dances were idiotic. Though it was fun twirling in dresses.

"You know what, Dani? Fuck you too! You can find yourself another boyfriend!"

With that, he slammed the phone along with the hissing of his mother saying, "Elliot! Language!" He muttered and then trudged towards his room. Olivia quickly got up and pretended to be occupied with something else. He grunted frustrated and threw himself down onto his bed, and muffled his curses in the pillow. She puffed air through her cheeks and then timidly walked over, afraid to ask, but she was too curious. "Elliot, why won't you go to the prom with Dani?" He lifted his head up in the pillow, looked into her eyes and then half-smiled. "Guess you heard?" She snorted with a half-heart smile. "It was kinda hard not to." He forced a chuckle from his lips and then looked down again. "...I think proms are retarded...I mean-"

She stopped him. "Don't say that. You told me since you were ten that you wanted to go to the prom with that special girl..." He nervously cleared his throat. "Well, then I guess Dani's not that special girl..." Her eyes widened when he looked at her longingly. She trembled and looked at her hands, which were shaking nervously. She saw him come closer. "Liv...do you want to go with me?" Olivia looked up with surprised eyes. He sensed her discomfort in the wrong way. "I mean as a friend..." She half-smiled. "...Sure El. I'd love to go with you." He affectionately squeezed her hand, got up and then jogged down the stairs. A few minutes passed and she started smelling the pancake mix. Trying to do something for herself, she moved to his dresser and turned on his radio. Instantly, the song, "Danke Schoen" came on. She giggled and trudged to his bathroom where she had left her hairbrush. She got on his bed and kicked her legs up when the music started. "_Danke Schoen, darling Danke Schoen, thank you for all the joy and pain...picture shows second balcony was the place we meet, second seat, gold dutch treat, you were sweet_..." she sang into the brush as she rose her hand dramatically. Meanwhile, Elliot was letting the pancakes cool when he heard the radio on and creaking on his bed. He quirked an eyebrow and snuck upstairs.

He slinked his head by the doorway, and saw his best friend, hard-headed Benson jumping his bed and mouthing the lyrics to Wayne Newton's classic. He watched in wonder as she kneeled down and stared at a picture of himself with her. "_Danke Schoen, darling Danke Schoen, thank you for walks down Lover's Lane...I can see hearts carved on a tree, let us entertwine, for all time, yours and mine, that was fine..._" He grinned and leaned against the door, simply watching her moving grace. She threw her head back and moved through the finale. _"...Though we go on our separate ways, still the memory stays, for all ways, my heart says DANKE SCHOEN! Danke Schoen, avida se, Danke Schoen..._" She smiled sweetly as she kissed the picture of him, and he gaped. What the hell did she just do?

Turning around suddenly, she saw Elliot sneaking downstairs, and she turned bright red. She couldn't help but whisper hoarsely, "El?" He whipped around and smiled. "Uh...pancakes are ready..." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked downstairs. She dropped the hairbrush, climbed off the bed, and followed him to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her pancakes were there, with blueberries and whipped cream into a smiley face, just how she liked them when he made her pancakes. No one had ever made her breakfest. He was so good to her. She took a seat at the table and he slid in next to her with his own plate. "...Did you see that?" she suddenly asked. He looked up. "...You're a good dancer." he chuckled. She gave him a glare and turned to her pancakes. Neither wanted him to mention the picture thing so they were silent. They looked at the newspaper together and frowned at sad news. "I want to be a cop so bad one day...well more like a detective." Olivia sighed. "I want to help those kids." Elliot looked up with a Stabler grin. "I want to be one too. I hope you're my partner." She giggled and took a mouthful of pancakes to her lips. "Well, I look forward to working with you, Detective." He raised his eyebrows quizzically and bit his pancakes. "I just want to be the-the detective that couldn't help myself." He frowned as he swallowed and rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright, Liv." She leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"Mom?" Olivia asked, afraid when she saw the older woman sitting on the couch with a blank expression. "Olivia?" she said calmly. She certainly has never heard her talk like that to him. "Can you come here for a minute?" Her daughter timidly walked over, and she really couldn't blame her for her paranoia. Suddenly, when she was about a foot away, her mother pulled her up into her arms. She flinched at first, but strangely settled into her embrace. "Olivia...I...I met a guy last week...when you were at your friend's house...he's a psychatrist...and he's helping me with my drinking problem." She was completely relieved and randomly started crying happily in her mother's arms. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, Olivia. Forgive me, please. Please." She nodded frantically. "Yes, mom. You promise you-" She smoothed her daughter's hair back and looked at her. "I haven't been a good mother to you lately. But I promise, and this isn't a broken one, that I will make it up to you." Tears streamed down her face. For the rest of the day, Serena Benson and her daughter, for the first time, made lunch together, and went shopping. Then when Olivia was going to her bedroom to get her stereo, she heard a soft knock at the window.

She quickly pulled up the sill up and met the grinning face of Elliot Stabler. "You know there's this new invention. Its called a door." He chuckled, ignoring her sarcastic tone. "Well, you told me to use the window...so I wouldn't wa-" He stopped mid-sentence, but then raised his eyebrow when he noticed she was smiling brightly. More brightly than usual. "What are you so happy about?" he said, louder than he meant. A soft knock rapped on the door. "Olivia?" her mother called kindly. Elliot's eyes widened, and he dashed to the window, but she grabbed his wrist. "It's okay, El. Come in, Mom!" He tensed under her hand on his shoulder as her mother came in with a half-smile. "I can't believe I didn't burn the house making grilled cheese." Olivia smiled as her mother looked up to see Elliot. "Sweetheart, who's your friend?"

**Isn't that nice? I didn't want her to hurt Olivia anymore, so I decided enough was enough! So maybe, when she grew up, she wouldn't be so screwed up! I really do love all your reviews! They make me smile! And I'm glad you like it. And, attention all SVU fans! My friend, Rachael, is officially joined to our Obsession Corporation! I showed her a few episodes and she FINALLY agrees Elliot and Olivia are perfect for eachother! It took a few slaps, pictures, and E/O videos to get it through her stubborn head. *Rachael throws her pizza slice at me* Hehe. I love you all! And be nice to our new member! *blows a kiss at Tucker***

**Hugs and Thunder, **

**Babybel**


	17. Chapter 17

Cooties

Ch.17

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know you'll sue me! All talk and no game Wolf!

"This is my friend, Elliot, Mom." She smiled as she pulled her friend closer. He stuck his hand out hesitantly and half-smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Benson." She shook her head. "Please, hon. Call me Serena." Elliot grinned and nodded. He looked at Olivia, who was looking happier than he had ever seen her. He was happy for her too. Thunder clapped suddenly outside. "Oh, hell." her mother sighed. She placed the grilled cheese and raised an eyebrow. "Olivia, that's probably all you're gonna get, cause that's all I can make." She half-smiled and nodded. Her mother walked out and she turned to talk to Elliot but he was climbing out the window. "El, what are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled softly. "I want you to spend time with your mom. I don't want to interrupt." She grinned back and grabbed him by the wrist. "Get back here."

He turned to face her as she moved her hand into his. "Elliot, can you please stay here? For me?" He turned his head to the side and took a deep breath. "I hate it when you use that look against me. But...no I have to leave. I want you and your mother to get to know eachother. And that sounded really weird." She chuckled and before she could object, he clambered out the window. And she followed him. He walked to the edge of the grass. "Elliot?" she called softly as the rain started to pour on them. He turned with a blank expression.

He squinted through the rain. "Mmmhmm?" She looked down and he wasn't sure if it was the rain or her own, but he thought he could see tears run down her face. He came closer. "Thank you." she managed to whisper. He raised his eyebrows. "For what, Liv?" he managed a chuckle. She looked down again and reached for his hand, and entertwined her fingers with his. "For everything...for being there for me...for being my friend when no one else was...and..."

He stepped so close their noses were touching. "And for?.." he asked curiously. She gave him a smile. "For protecting me." He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, and then he smiled. "You're welcome." His eyes snapped open, and she noticed they were sparkling. Then she bit her bottom lip, and she felt herself blush. He chuckled and dared to move a step closer, so there was no space left beween them. His lips met hers almost like the first time, only they weren't testing. They were doing it, for real.

He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth willingly. He pressed his hand possessively around her waist, and she let go of his hand and made in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his other hand get tangled in her silky brown hair. His tongue ran along the edge of hers, and she never wanted it to end. And to make sure, she held him even closer, if it was even possible. He let go in a few seconds, and then looked down at the ground, looking as if ashamed with himself. But she smiled, shook her head, and tilted his chin to kiss her again. He responded eagerly again, but pulled away with a frustrated grunt. "What's wrong?" she asked, caught up in the moment.

His frustration was obvious. "Liv, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing...Dani broke up with me..." She made him look at her. "No, El its okay." She motioned to kiss him again, but he turned his head. "No, Liv! You're still with Dean! We can't do this...but...God Liv, I don't know what I'm thinking." He had lust in his eyes. "Elliot, I don't love him like I love you!" She closed her mouth tight when the words left her lips. His eyes widened to dinner plates, but they narrowed in record time.

"Jesus, Olivia! Don't say that! You don't mean it. Just...no...ugh...Liv we can't ever do that again. Just drop it." Her eyes turned to slits. "What the hell do you mean by that, El? I can't just forget about it! Its...its not that simple. I'm trying to admit something to you here! I just..." Tears were pouring down her face fast, and she was choking back sobs. She needed to shut the fuck up if she wanted to keep her sanity and dignity.

But her mouth kept forming words, she was spilling her heart to him. "I'm trying to say I love you, Elliot Stabler." He couldn't believe it. His jaw dropped, his eyes went to the size of dinner plates. And then, he bolted. He ran. Abandoned her. She was left standing there. She had just confessed her love, and he ran away from her.

He jumped over the fence with agility. He dodged three mailboxes. And he didn't let up on his running. Elliot ran until his sides ached and he was finally at his home. And then suddenly, everything was in slow-motion. Nothing was on his mind but Olivia. He forgot everything else. He turned the knob slowly and his thinking was broken by soft sobs coming upstairs. "Mom? MOM!" he screamed. He ran up and saw her in a corner, tear streaks on her cheeks, crouching in a fedal position.

"Mom, what? What's wrong?" he crouched next to her. "Honey, he got let off...I don't know how, he posted bail...he's coming back..." His stomach flipped and sweat covered his brow. "Jesus Christ, the bastard...Mom what are we going to do?" She looked down and then sat up and looked into her son's eyes. "Sweetheart...we're going to have be under the witness protection program. We'll...have to move away." He backed away slowly and trembled. "Mom? We...I...we can't." Immediately his mind went back to Olivia. She had just admitted she had loved him. He was NOT going to leave her like that. When he just ran away from her. Tears suddenly fell from his face. "No, please Mom? Is that the only way? I can't leave Olivia!" She sighed and held back a sob from her boy's sadness. "Honey, its the only way." He squeezed his eyes shut. "No...NO!" He bolted out the door.

She choked out sobs right there in the rain. She was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All she could think, hear, taste, and feel was Elliot. That moment, Olivia couldn't breathe. She felt her heart almost beat out of her chest. Then, colors were swirling in front of her. Suddenly, it was dark. Before she gave into black, she heard a soft voice scream, "Liv! Oh God, no!"

She woke up on a green couch. Her couch. She coughed and suddenly felt a coolness on her head. The icepack fell to her chest when she moved. She turned her head to see Elliot on the other couch, hunched over, his hands folded with his elbows on his knees and his head resting with his eyes closed. Olivia assumed he was praying by the way he was mumbling, so she simply sighed and stared at him silently. He did the sign of the Cross and looked up to be met with Olivia's chocolate orbs. "Welcome back, sunshine." he half-smiled. She stretched and then winced at the pain on the top of her head. She felt a large bump in her hair. "Its a big knot." he chuckled. She tried for a smile, but she failed. He noticed her discomfort and crawled closer. "Your mom helped me bring her in...hehe. Ya know its funny, she was going psychotic cause she didn't know what to do."

She let a small laugh escape her and then there was silence. "She went to go get you some aspirin. You know, I think that psych really is helping her. She seems so much calmer." Olivia smiled at the mention of her kinder, gentler mother. Only nodding, she cut to the chase. "Elliot, why did you run?" she sighed. He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut, and then took a deep breath. "Because...I didn't want to hurt you." She let tears fall freely from her cheeks. "But you did, El. When you did run. I was admitting my feelings and you walked away from me. You broke me."

His heart tore at her words. He instantly caressed her cheek. "I didn't mean to, Liv. I didn't want to hurt you. You know I-God why is this so hard to say?" She sighed and looked down. "Maybe you don't mean it." His eyes turned to slits and he pulled her face to look up at him. "No. Don't you ever think that. Its just...I'm just nervous, ya know? I've said it to girls...but I've never meant it...but now I do." He knelt down on his haunches and looked straight into her eyes. He didn't want to admit his love to her when he just found out he was going to leave her. But he admitted it. "Liv-I do love you. With all my heart. I promise that...but..." She had a frightened expression. "But what?" He looked down. "I'm sorry, Olivia..." Tears threatened. "My dad got on parol...and...my mom told me we had to go..."

**IM NOT DEAD! YEAHHH! And yes, how long has it been since I updated this? Like forever ago? *dodges Munch's coffee* I know I'm evil! Muhahaha! How is Olivia going to react? And how will everyone deal with Elliot leaving? More importantly, when is Olivia going to beat the snot out of Dani? Love your reviews! **

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	18. Chapter 18

Cooties

Ch.18

Disclaimer: Ya know what, as long as not stealing your show doesn't prevent me from kidnapping Christopher Meloni, I'm just fine with that!

Another songfic in this story! Its called Gravity by Sara Barellies.

Warning: A bit of a tear-jerker!

"W-what?" she managed to let out. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "God, Liv, please don't make me say it again." Tears were falling from both of their faces. "Why..why the hell do you do that? Tell me what I've always wanted to hear from you and then you're saying I won't ever see you again? No, El! Its so hard to not love you!" She pulled him into her arms. No matter how mad she was at him, she would somehow find her way back to him. It doesn't take much time at all. And he always forgives her. No matter what horrible things she says to him, he's right there every time.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone. _

His hand stroked her cheek. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and his hand came to rest at the back of her head. "I don't want to leave you, Liv. Not like this. I'll miss you too damn much." She snorted and ran her fingers through her hair, and then his. "I'm going to miss you too...but I'll never forget you...and El, all I ever wanted was to be yours and not be turned away." He looked at her hands and then took them in his own. "Liv, I would never turn you away." Now she was sobbing, choking back tears as he stroked her palm with his thumb.__

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.  


"But, Liv I can't just let you go." Seeing him in front of her and knowing this might be the last time he would ever see her tore at her heart. She cried right in front of him, letting out soft sobs and sniffling. He tilted her chin. "Liv, I don't want you to hang on to me. You need to learn to let me go. I want to set you free."

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me. _

"When are you leaving?" she suddenly asked. "...I'm not sure. I ran out my door before my mom had a chance to tell me." She let out a small and soft laugh at that. Tears escaped even more when he continued to caress her cheek. She knew he loved it when she was fragile and frail. He wanted to take care of something and tend to it. She thought she was actually a strong willed girl. But one word or touch from that boy knocked her down and made her walls crumble. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his hand.__

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

He inched closer to her and pulled the ponytail out of her hair. He loved her silky brown hair and her bangs. She was stunning really. She stood so strong and tall, and that amazed him. But he liked to care for her when she was down. Something about this girl was amazing to him. He didn't really even know his own name when this brunette was around.__

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me. 

Three weeks passed, and the whole group stood around Elliot's van.

"We're going to miss you, El." Casey softly sighed as she hugged her friend. When everyone hugged their favorite blue-eyed boy, Olivia was standing there with her hair falling around her face, and her hands folded, and her knees trembling.

He walked closer up to her and she stared into his eyes. "Well...I guess this is goodbye, El." She bit back tears. He tilted her chin up. "This isn't goodbye. It never will be. I'll try to write and call you every day. I promise." She jumped into his arms, holding on for dear life. "See you around, Liv." He kissed her forehead, hugged her once more, and got into the car, and immediately stared at the window. He kissed his hand and waved goodbye to her. She did the same. Fin and John put their hands on her shoulders, squeezed and soon left to give her alone time. And then she was shooting off, like a rocket, chasing after his car.__

I live here on my knees as I  
Try to make you see that you're  
Everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I  
Can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're onto me, onto me and all over

She ran and ran down the sidewalk. "Elliot!" she screamed. "Wait!" The van stopped and he got out and ran to her. She pulled her string necklace with a shark tooth out from under her shirt, pulled it off, and put it around his neck. "To remember New York...and me." He sighed and she could see he was trying not to cry. "God, I'll miss you Liv." She nodded and gave him one final hug, and she kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.__

Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long

***runs from flaming teddybears* Man, I just can't let them be happy, can I? Yeah, I know I'm sooo evil. Well, calm down! It will get better. Well, for a few chapters it seems to only get worse, but-I've already said too much. Hehe. Review and tell me how much you wanna kill me!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Cooties

Ch.19

Disclaimer: Sigh, I'm all tired and frustrated...yes I don't own them! *sighs angrily* Will you get off my fuckin back, Wolf!

Elliot leaned his head against the wall and finally let out his tears. He was holding in crying all through the trip. And when he took a nap, his mother told him that he had been calling Olivia's name. That dream was something. He wasn't a teenager in his dream. He was an adult. Olivia was still with him. She was walking around the tree, looking for him. When he hung off a branch upside down with a grin plastered on his face. She smiled at him when she turned to face him. He kissed her, upside down, like Spiderman. It was amazing.

Olivia Benson was not doing hot. She locked herself in her room, ignored her mother, locked herself in her bathroom, and cried so hard she retched in the toilet. She put the lid down and sat on it, bringing her knees up to bury her face in them. "God, El do you know how much I miss you?" She loved him, more than anything. She loved him. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to be the mother of his babies. She wanted to see him, pull him by his collar and kiss him. She's read those romance novels. She wants to fight with him and then have make-up sex. She wants everything from him.

She wanted all these things. She clambered to the wall, and suddenly she snapped. She slammed her fists into it, screaming his name. "God, why Elliot! WHY?" Olivia hit the wall until her hands were sore. She sank down to the floor, knocking the cupboard with her back in the process. There was a rocking, and then something fell to the floor. She looked over on the floor to see a bright orange razor by her ankles. Hesitantly, she thought about taking her pain away and how it affected her family. Her so-called-father got off raping women, her mother had gotten lost in a bottle, and now-she would be making her pain go away from a razor.

He didn't know if he had satellite transmittors in his head to contact with Olivia or something, but suddenly, there was a flipping of his stomach, and pain shot from his shoulders to his fists. He winced and moved them incase they were sore from sleeping awkwardly in the car.

She was breathing heavily, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, and the underside of her arms were sliced, blood flowing freely. It was painful, but she had never felt so free. It felt as if she was letting a bit of her misery out. Not just from Elliot, but from her mother, the past beatings, the screaming. "Honey, are you alright?" she called through her bedroom door. It took her a while to respond. She was just staring at the blood and cuts.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." she replied. She looked down at the razor on the sink, the water where she rinsed it dripping and mixing with her blood and making a small pink puddle on the countertop. Sweat started to form on her brow and she splashed cool water on her face and stared at the mirror. "Get it together, Benson." She was shock at her face, pale and yet flushed, so she ran a hand through her tousled hair and stepped out of the bathroom after dressing her cuts and pulling her sleeves down so her mother wouldn't see them, and crawled into bed.

First day of school in New Jersey. "Don't be nervous. Show them that Stabler charm I love." his mother tried to smile at him. She knew he was in his room all day, breaking things, punching his wall. He regretted it, but somewhere along that, he broke the glass on the frame of Olivia and his picture. He smiled when he remembered the moment. She went to the park with him and he pushed her on the tire swing. They were walking down when a photographer asked for a dollar if he took a picture of the couple. Elliot moved to deny it, but Olivia giggled and played along, stealing a kiss from his cheek. He blushed furiously and she threw her arms around his neck and they both smiled. Flash.

They arrived at the front, she had dragged him in, he was sent to his classes, and immediately four girls greeted and flirted with him. And he thought he was going to have the worst day of his life now that Liv wasn't around him. "Can I sit with you?" a soft voice asked. He looked up to see Kathy smiling at him. "Kathy!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Elliot, its good to see you!" She hugged him. They sat down next to eachother, and continued to talk. "So, what are you doing here?" Kathy suddenly asked.

He sighed and avoided the real reason. "We moved. That's that." He chuckled. "Oh. Well how's Dani and everyone?" He shrugged and drank from his water bottle. "Dani's doing good. I mean, we went out...and I broke up with her...and thats pretty much the last I remember." Kathy's eyes widened. "Oh..." They sat there in silence for a while. "Elliot, can I be honest with you?" she sighed. He rested his head in the palm of his hand. "Sure." She bit her lip and turned bright red. "El..." His heart tore at Liv's nickname for him and he let a few tears escape. "Elliot? Are you crying? What's wrong?" He shook his head and wiped them away. "No, I'm fine...what were you saying?"

"Baby-girl! You're really out of it today! You alright?" Fin sighed as he ruffled her hair. "I-I'm fine, Fin! Why do you ask?" She was so skittish about fearing someone would see her cuts. "No reason. You're just jumping around frantically and you look kinda pale. Are you sick?" She shook her head fast and turned. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Fin." He smirked. "Maybe you're just hot or something. Come here." She reluctantly came over and he pulled her sleeves up of her sweatshirt for her. She squeezed her eyes shut. "There now you se-oh Christ in heaven." he breathed. She saw he had turn over her arm. "What the hell, Baby-girl?" he yelled.

Tears freely found her cheeks when she was pushed down gently onto the park bench. "Liv, why the hell are you cutting yourself?" Casey seethed. "I'm not!" Complete and utter crap. "Bullshit, Olivia!" John screamed. "There are cuts all over your arms? You're gonna tell us you had a bicycle accident?" She sighed and sobbed. "I miss Elliot!" was all she could muster.

She heard a deep sigh come from George, and he looked calm, but in his eyes you could see anger. "Guys, can I talk to her alone?" There was a grumble and then fading of several footsteps. George slowly sat down beside her. "Olivia?" he called softly. She looked up and wiped at her tears. "...You remember that day at elementary school when you told me you liked Elliot?" She sighed and stared up at the sky. "I don't like him anymore...I love him." She saw him smirk and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Olivia, we all miss him. We really do. But...you need to learn to let him go!" She put her hands on his shoulders. "I can't let him go! I'm in love with him, George! I'm in love with him, damn it!"

"I'm in love with Olivia, damn it!" he confessed to Kathy. The blonde's eyes widened. "You are?" A bit of jealousy ran through her, but she calmed it down. It was an elementary school fling, and she wanted Elliot to be happy. She had the captain of the soccer team and he was fine for her. "Kath, I can't stop thinking about her. I dream about her all the time. I'm here at New Jersey, but she's always with me. And right now, I want it to be just her and me..." She patted her old friend's back and hugged him.

"Life is overrated, Huang. I can't function without him at my side. He's always on my mind. I dream about him, and I cry about him. Everything I know about love is disappearing when I look at him. I shouldn't be falling for him like this, but I can't help it..." George sighed and rubbed her back as she leaned against his shoulder. "I broke up with Dean for him, I kissed him, and I think about him even when he was right there...I want to have a life with him."

***slapped with dead fish* Hey, yeah I know its so unlike Liv to cut herself. Rachael read it and she's like, "What an emo!" I know she was just sad Elliot left though. I started crying just writing it. And yes, I did use some lyrics from Here Without You by 3 Doors Down when Olivia and Elliot were talking. I was listening to it while I wrote! Check it out! Its really good with this chapter! Review and love please!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	20. Chapter 20

Cooties 

Ch.20

Disclaimer: Back off, Wolf! *holds kidnapped Meloni closer* I have a hairbrush and I'm not afraid to use it!

Its not another songfic! *relieved sigh* Just listen to this song while you're reading! Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas.

Elliot folded his hands behind his head, as visions of Olivia ran through his head. He went down as her friend. This beautiful girl made his defensive walls crumble beneath him when she smiled. His knees wobbled whenever she laughed. And he blushed furiously when she touched him. The light of the moon shone through and he rubbed his eyes and sighed. He remembered the days she would climb in his window when her mother was on a rampage. Thats why he always left his window open. Like he expected her to climb through, smile and say, "Where you been, Stabler?"

"Jesus Christ!" she screamed when she scurried through her bathroom for a razor. "Where the fuck is it!" She needed to leave the pain. She promised Fin she wouldn't do it anymore, but she had her fingers crossed. "Where the hell is it!" Her mother shuffled to her doorway. "Where's what, honey?" she asked. "My razor!...I need to shave!" she lied through her teeth. She shrugged and then she opened her mouth. "Oh! I threw it away! It was getting dull! And did you cut your leg with it? Cause I saw blood on it." She nodded quickly and looked away. "I need it." she sighed. Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well, kid, you're going to have to wait till tommorrow because thats when I'm going shopping. And I have some news!" Olivia looked up with big eyes. "Adam, the psychatrist I was talking about, is coming over to have dinner with us!...Liv I think I love him." Olivia nodded and hesitantly hugged her mother, still feeling tears drip down her cheeks.

She smiled down at her daughter. "Tell you what, Liv. Tommorrow before Adam comes over, how about I drive you to Elliot's house so you can see eachother?" Her eyes widened. "Mom, you would do that?" The woman nodded and her daughter hugged her again. Serena was just getting to know her mother without a bottle to cover it. And she knew she absolutely hated it when Olivia cried. They were like diamonds scraping down the doe-eyed teenager. Her teenage daughter walked over to her bed, sat down and sobbed. Then, Serena didn't know what to do. So she moved over beside her and cried too. She turned off the lights when Olivia finally layed down and closed her eyes. "You'll be alright, Olivia. You'll be alright...just not tonight."

Elliot shut his eyes tight and knew he couldn't win and solve it crying. He muffled his sobs into his pillow and took a deep, shaky breath. Their phone wasn't installed yet, and he was growing anxious. He had already written four letters but he had only sent one and he hadn't gotten a reply. He sent it over two weeks ago. He wanted to kiss her, BADLY. He spent his time in his room punching his wall. Not to mention, he had nightmares about his father finding them and killing his mother and him. He would wake up in a cold sweat and then immediately want Olivia's embrace. "I can't take it anymore!" he screamed at the ceiling. He chucked his lamp against the wall and cried out. He took one of the glass shards and pressed it against his skin. "Fuck this. Fuck love." He let the blood run against his skin. "Elliot!" her mother screamed. She bent down to help her son to the bathroom to dress his cut. He was going crazy without her.

Seventh call. Eighth call. Every time it said his phone was disconnected. He should have installed it by now. She finally found a razor in the cabinet, and cut her other arm. She actually wondered to herself if he wanted to see her anymore. Then her heart pumped, and her hands shook when her mother knocked on her door and called, "Olivia, you have a letter! From Elliot!" Her face brightened and she ripped the letter out of her mother's grasp. She ripped it open quickly and smiled at the well-written letter.

_Dear Liv,_

_First of all, I'm going to say I MISS YOU SO MUCH. _

_I can't wait to see you again. Maybe you can visit or something, _

_I don't know. I'm writing this is Social Studies class. The teacher_

_already hates me so I don't really care. Hehe. I wish I_

_was back home with you and the gang. Everything's so_

_new in New Jersey. But I saw Kathy today! She's seems so_

_much happier. She's dating the captain of the soccer team_

_and she's in basketball. Go figure. I always thought she _

_was a girly-girl. But then I got upset, because I remembered_

_you played basketball. But you quit because you wanted to_

_play baseball. Things would be a lot more funner if you were_

_here. Also, lucky me is getting flirted with by 5 girls per period! _

_Yeah, thats right. The ol' Stabler charm's still working. I joined_

_the football team here and made quarterback! Now half of the _

_girls in the school are saying they're my #1 fans!...But I know _

_you'll always be no matter what. Till I write again, miss you Liv._

_Love,_

_El_

Her eyes filled up with tears and she smiled. He always knew how to touch her heart. She held the paper close to her and she swore she could almost smell him. Her heart soared when he said those sweet things. He missed her. She missed him. But nothing about him loving her except at the end, but that was a regular thing. She was going to reply. But she was going to tell him she loved him in person. Tommorrow. She looked at the clock and smiled. 8:30. 4 hours, 30 minutes, and...58 seconds. 57. 56. 55... She smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She took a glance at the razor, and shrugged it off. She had something real to hold onto Elliot with. He sends her his shirt and she's set.

"Mom! When is the friggin phone going to be installed?" He smirked when he heard her mother groan. "God, Elliot, you asked me 6 times already! The company's gonna be over to install our lines! Be patient! Why don't you go to that gas station a couple of blocks away and call from the pay phone?" His mouth dropped. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! All this time, he could be talking to Olivia, but no, he wasn't thinking. He sighed and stared at the cut on his arm, grimacing a bit. He rummaged through his drawers, under his bed, and all around the house until he got $4.00 in change. He said goodbye even before his mother could reply and slammed the door. He rushed down the street, missing the neighbor's dog snapping at his heels and down to the station. He walked up and put the change in quickly, and dialed her number by heart. A few rings came, and the message came. But he didn't give up. He called once more, praying she would pick up.

Her phone rang twice until she finally picked up. She ignored the first time and tried to go back to sleep. But her heart lightened when she was thinking about it being Elliot on the other line. She almost pulled the phone out of the reciever when she picked it up. "Hello?" she sighed softly, stifling a yawn. "Hey, you picked up your phone sleepyhead." His voice sent a rush of warmth through her and she smiled brightly. "I miss you, Elliot." she let the confession escape her lips. She could feel his grin through the phone. "I miss you too, Liv...so much..." They were silent for a second. "How is everyone?" he quickly changed the subject. "Fine. Just fine. We really wish you could come back home." It felt so normal to say that to him.

"I want to. You don't know how badly I do...but at least my mother said you could come over." Her eyes lit up. "Really? My mom said I could come over tommorrow!" He was silent for a while. She wondered if he hung up, and she furrowed her brow. "El?" she whispered. She then heard a distant "YES!" in the background, and she grinned again. He walked over to the phone again and coughed to sound calm. "That's great. What time?" She pursed her lips. "Mom? When can I go to Elliot's?" Her mother groaned, obviously trying to sleep. "11:30. We'll be there by lunchtime!" Elliot heard and gave a devilish grin. He was going to give her a real welcome tone to New Jersey. "Alright. Around lunchtime, we'll be there. Is that okay?" He nodded as if she could see him. "Perfect." They talked and talked for 3 hours. In between, the payphone ended the call, and Elliot's eyes widened and he frantically put back in change twice and called her again.

**Well, its not so bad. They can still talk and send letters. And next chapter, she comes to New Jersey. All I'm gonna say is nothing but goodness comes in that chapter, well maybe not everything...Muahahahahaha! Please review! I love hearing you guys!**

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


	21. Chapter 21

Cooties

Ch.21

Disclaimer: Okay, unless Elliot's always shirtless, and Olivia is constantly getting nose kisses from him, they're not mine!

Now...finally you guys will get what you want. Pure Love from them! Just radiating off, so when you're done reading, I just wanna warn you! You're gonna wanna hug someone!

"Can't this car go ANY FASTER?" Olivia almost screamed as she looked out the window, held her bag closer, and bobbed up and down in her seat. "Will you please friggin hold still, kid? We'll be there in a few minutes!" She clenched her jaw and her eyes got wide. "I can't wait a few minutes! Traffic! Move! Is it hot in here? Is it just me? Mom, WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE! THE SPACE IS CLOSING IN! I CAN'T BREATHE!" She pulled the headrest back and forth frantically.

Her mom pulled her by her shoulders. "Olivia, CALM DOWN! Aren't you embaressed in front of your friends?" She pointed to all of the group, who were smiling. "Nah, we're used to it. She wouldn't shut up at school." Casey giggled. It was a tight fit, but Olivia managed to get everyone in the car. Elliot was going to be so surprised. "Hey, come on, pal! You drive like my grandma!" Fin yelled from the car.

"Actually, your grandma probably drives faster." Munch chuckled. Fin grinned and high-fived his friend. "But seriously, Miss Benson, when will we get there?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned as she leaned on the steering wheel. She mumbled so only Olivia could here. "God, I shouldn't have quit drinking." Olivia grimaced a little and squeezed her Mom's knee, getting a smile from her. They arrived at the address Elliot gave her, and after quickly kissing her mother's cheek, she got the group out and they all filed to the door.

The doorbell rang. "Mom, she's here! She's here, she's HERE, SHE'S HERE!" He jumped up and down frantically like the seven year old boy he was on Christmas. His mother smiled when he frantically put on his red t-shirt and matching cargos. He put on his bright red sneakers and jogged down the stairs. He swung the door open and stared into the familiar brown eyes he had come to love. "Hi, Elliot." He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, and he knew some were in his. "Hi, Olivia." With that, she jumped into his arms, not letting go, and not holding anything back. She literally jumped in his arms, and he fell backwards with her on top of him. He chuckled and held onto her for dear life, slightly grimacing at her soft cries in his chest.

He let his hand tip up her chin. "I missed you." he said in a sing-song voice. She giggled and hugged his neck again, and he turned bright red when he felt her kiss his neck. Elliot grinned when he saw Fin quirk an eyebrow at him at his friend's sudden blush. Finally getting up, but not letting her arms fall from his neck, he smiled warmly at his group of friends. "Good to see ya, man." Fin chuckled as he embraced his old friend. John and George did the same. And Casey, Alex, and Melinda jumped in his arms the way Olivia had done, and let go.

"Love ya, Mom! We're going!" After Olivia said hello to his mother, they walked out. "Let's all go to lunch! There's this friggin awesome diner you guys have to try. My treat." The whole group nodded in agreement. As Elliot and Fin were catching up, Olivia was talking quietly with the girls and George. "Guys, thanks for coming." They nodded. "It was no problem. We wanted to see him as much as you did...well almost." George chuckled and the rest of the girls laughed. Olivia shot a glare, but then she started giggling too when she saw Elliot wink at her behind his shoulder. She instantly turned pink. "Benson, are you blushing?" John asked, grinning. "Shut up, John!" And then everyone was laughing.

"Tacos with mild sauce and jalepenos and fries." Elliot and Olivia ordered simultaneously. The whole group chuckled and the waitress even looked amused. "Elliot, hon, who's your friend?" the brunette waitress smiled at Olivia. "Her name's Olivia. Liv, this is Donna." Donna nodded and wrote down the two orders of tacos. As soon as the rest of the group ordered, they all started talking. All the while, Elliot was nudging Olivia's leg with his. It was the best idea to wear a jean skirt that went down to her knees. And her sneakers made her more comfortable. It was even better when she realized Elliot was allegedly playing footsies with her under the booth table. He slid his sneakers up her leg softly, making her shiver.

Then with no one looking, he slid his hand agonizingly slow up her thigh, raising goosebumps across her flesh. Jesus, five years they were best friends and he now chose to put the moves on her? Right after that kiss? Not that she minded. No, not one damn bit.

"God, he still does that? I thought he stopped after elementary." John laughed. "No, I've seen him eat the glue behind the countertop in science class. God, he's so nasty!" Elliot was so fucking coordinated. He was running his hand up and down her back, rubbing his foot up and down her leg, and still talking. Damn it. Damn this sexy boy. Although she knew that Elliot would never hurt her, she was still a little naive. He was hot, he was sweet, he was brave, and he was smart. But she was too shy and timid to see where it would lead them. Their orders came in when she was lost in her thoughts. "Two tacos with jalepenos and fries." Both of the friends raised their hands and their platters were served.

Strangely, Fin couldn't stop grinning when Elliot reached for the salt. "Well technically-" he began with a conversation to George and then he looked at his plate. The lid of the salt shaker fell off and salt poured everywhere on his fries. Fin and John started laughing hysterically. Honestly, Elliot looked annoyed, but then he couldn't stop smiling. Olivia giggled with the girls and George, and then she dipped her fry in the ketchup and held it up to Elliot's mouth. He turned and saw it in front of him. He grinned and pulled the french fry out of her hand with his mouth, making sure his lips at least touched her finger. She turned pink then, and she saw George smirk at her red cheeks. Most of the group was grinning at her, already knowing what he felt for Elliot.

It wasn't long after much laughing, throwing of fries, picking off eachother's plates, and constant chatter that everyone finished. When Olivia got up with Elliot, she quirked an eyebrow when no one else got up except for them. "Come on, Liv." He grabbed her hand. "Ya'll kids have fun now!" John called as they made their way out the diner. "El, what is it?" He only chuckled and changed the subject. She furrowed her brow, but responded normally, and they were in conversation as he led her where she walked. It was about an hour when they arrived at the boardwalk of the beach. "Surprise. I know you love the beach."

She giggled and ran to the swings. "I remember we went to the beach when we were little, and we played on the playground." She sat herself on the tire swing, and he began to push her. When she was swinging at a good pace, he jumped on it standing, and she rose on it carefully. They both held the chain tightly, their hands closing over the other's. His face was blank, and his eyes were staring into hers. Her hair whipped from the salty wind, and his shaggy hair flung back, and both of them couldn't think the other could look more beautiful. He inched closer to her face until their noses were touching. He took a deep breath, motioning to kiss her...again. Only he was going to make sure they didn't run.

But before he could, she dashed off to the shore. "Catch me if you can, Stabler!" She giggled. He smirked, watching her running form. "You're on, Benson!" She stopped at the water's edge, basking in the beauty. And she was caught off guard when Elliot ran up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and twirled her around in his arms. She laid her head back and squealed playfully. He fell back on the sand, letting her roll over and they stared up at the sky.

"I remember these nights, Liv. When we would watch the stars, and talk because...because we're best friends." Her mouth opened before she realized what she was saying. "I want to be more." He whipped his head around, his eyes widening. She turned her head the other way. But he scooted closer, and when she thought her heart was pumping fast enough, it was about to pop out of her chest when he rose on his hands and got on top of her. "Me too." Then, he closed his mouth over hers, quickly and quietly. It was more passionate the third time. He didn't look for his needs. He wanted hers. He planted his hands on either side of her hips and he brushed the skin that was there when her shirt rose a little. He really took her breath away.

**Finally! *stands up and claps* Things seem okay!...but not for long! *edge throws a mouse at me* OW! No I can't let you guys be happy! Your reviews ordering me to continue make me smile. But seriously, they just make me smile. **

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
